I won't be forgotten never again
by YuuChanAmuto
Summary: Ikuto vuelve a pasar las noches en casa de Amu, hasta que ambos deben huir acompañados del resto de los guardianes y Utau a causa de la organización Easter. En ese tiempo la relación entre Ikuto y Amu se estrecha. Quizás demasiado... AMUTO!
1. Cap 1: Espera

Declaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara _**no**_ me pertenecen, tan solo los utilizo para poder crear historias.

Leyenda:

**· **(N/A:….): Nota Autora

**· **"-….": El personaje habla

**· **_Cursiva_: El personaje piensa.

¡Muchísima gracias por leerme! Espero que disfruten del fic ^_^

**Capítulo 1: Espera**

Ikuto Tsukiyomi observó detenidamente por la puerta de cristal, fijando su mirada en los pequeños copos de nieve que caían del cielo. Se tumbó lánguidamente sobre la cama cubierta de un edredón rosa. Nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, el embriagador aroma de su dueña llegó hasta el, dejándolo con la sensación de estar flotando en una nube.

-Amu…

Aquel nombre era, sin duda alguna, la razón de sus pesadillas y sueños. Hacía ya cinco largos meses que no veía la pelirosa y temía que lo echase de su casa a patadas para que se congelase. No. Sabía que ella no sería capaz de algo así. Y menos todavía después de ver la causa por la que había vuelto.

-¡Ikuto nya!

Yoru miro a su dueño con los ojos entristecidos. El pequeño gatito no podía hacer nada. Solo mirar y tratar de consolar al joven Ikuto. De pronto, empezaron a escuchar a Amu subir por las escaleras hablando con sus Charas.

-¡Amu-chan! ¿Saldremos mañana? ¡Mañana son las rebajas!

-¡Si!

Las pequeñas Charas comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de su dueña. Sus pequeños cuerpos eran realmente adorables.

-Basta chicas. Acabaran haciéndose daño. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es…

Y le vio. Tumbado sobre su cama, mirándola fijamente, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. No supo si el tiempo se había detenido en el mundo o si ella había parado el de la casa con el encuentro de sus miradas.

-… descansar.

Y ahí se quedó. Plantada. Miró su pelo azul noche, sedoso y suave. Incrustó sus ojos en ese perfecto rostro que tanto adoraba y recorrió con los ojos su esbelto cuerpo. Si, era él. Era Ikuto. Aquel que llevaba cinco meses por ahí. Sin dar señales de vida ni a ella ni a Utau.

-¡Amu nya!

El pequeño Yoru apareció de la nada y se enfrentó a la pelirosada, aun algo sorprendida. Le miró. La carita del gatito estaba desfigurada por el miedo y la angustia. De sus ojitos caían un sinfín de gruesas lágrimas imposibles de secar.

-¡Ikuto está muy mal herido!

Fue en ese instante que algo debió de pulsar un botón en el cuerpo de Amu, porque corrió hacia su cama, donde se arrodilló presa del pánico y agarró la mano del neko hentai.

-Ikuto… ¡Ikuto, ¿que te ocurre?!

-Estoy bien… Ya sabes que Yoru exagera mucho cuando se trata de mi.

-¡No me importa que exagere! ¡Prefiero eso antes de que se quede corto!

Con la mirada buscó algún indicio del lugar de la susodicha herida grave. Observó entonces que el chico no estaba tumbado de espaldas como acostumbraba. Estaba de lado, como cuando leía sus mangas. Era extraño, ya que Ikuto solía dormir si no leía. ¿Se había quedado despierto para decirle lo que ocurría? ¿Podría haber querido verla antes de dormirse? ¿A ella…? La jovencita se sonrojó levemente. No. Pero por si acaso tocó la espalda del joven que emitió un gemido bajo. Lo pilló. Era en la espalda. Le dio la vuelta con cuidado y se sentó sobre el para que no pudiera levantarse.

-¡Bájate baka!

-¡Iie! ¡Quiero saber qué ocurre!

Violentamente, tratando de no ser alcanzada por las fuertes manos del chico que la buscaban a tientas, levantó la camiseta negra y ahogó un grito. Sobre la fina y blanca piel de la espalda del neko, estaban surcadas unas finas líneas rojas. Eran cinco. Las rozó con cuidado mientras el trataba de ignorar el fuerte dolor.

-¿Te duele…?

-No.

-Eres un mentiroso Ikuto. ¿Qué te ha pasado…?

-Lo llevaron a una especie de cárcel Easter y allí, una vez al mes, le golpeaban. Esos surcos están hechos con una navaja nya.

-¡Yoru!

-Gomen ne…

-Ikuto…

Y entonces el tiempo volvió a pararse. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, bajó su rostro hasta la espalda del joven y depósito cientos de besos. Rozó sus hombros con los labios y aspiró su embriagante aroma. Entonces se levantó algo sonrojada y se dirgió hasta el baño.

-Sígueme.

-¿Perdón?

-Los padres de Amu-chan han salido esta semana, se fueron hace un ratito. Se llevaron a Ami con ellos desu.

Con que era eso. Se levanto rápidamente y fue detrás de la pelirosa. Observó su cuerpo detenidamente. Tan solo había pasado cinco meses, pero pudo notar un cambio importante en su cuerpo. Observó lo estrecha que se veía su cintura. Calculó en su mente, si el ahora tenía cerca de sus veinte años, ella entonces tendría unos adorables quince años. Sonrió. Se sentía un poco como cuando Utau comenzó a ser más independiente y más mujer. Sintió la necesidad de protegerla y no dejarla ir. Pero no supo muy bien si era porque quería a Amu como una hermana más porque simplemente la quería. Sacudió la cabeza a la vez que se sentaba en el borde la bañera.

-Quítate la camiseta.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes ya Amu? Bueno, no seré yo quien te lo impida.

Dibujó en su rostro su sonrisa más sexy e irresistible. Ella le miró levemente sonrojada y entrecerró los ojos. El chico cambió su expresión a una divertida y obedeció a lo que le decía la jovencita.

-Tienes suerte de que el instituto nos hallan enseñado primero auxilios Ikuto. Si no, tendría que haberte llevado al hospital y sería demasiado peligroso.

La chica se colocó tras el y agarró una esponja. La sumergió en el agua y comenzó a limpiar las heridas.

-Aguanta solo un poco… ¡Ran, Miki, Su!

-¿Si Amu-chan?

-Llevadle una bolsa de sardinas secas a Yoru para que coma y denle un poco de fruta a este neko descuidado.

En su voz pudo sentir la preocupación y una pequeña sonrisa. Supuso que de alivio al volver a verle.

-Ne… Amu…

-¿Hay?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras ella terminaba de secar la espalda del chico. No sabía muy bien como parecer indiferente. Las manos de la joven ahora acariciaban sus hombros con dulzura. Quizás con un poco de amor.

-¿Me añoraste? ¿Te preocupaste?

Amu dejó un momento sus caricias, que había comenzado sin darse cuenta. Quizás si le decía que si, el chico se burlase de ella. Pero no quería mentirle. No podía decirle que no había añorado levantarse y verle a su lado. No podía decirle que no había añorado pelearse con. No podía decirle que no se había preocupado sobre su paradero.

-Si. Te añoré y me preocupé muchísimo.

Espero la burla del chico pero ésta no llego. El parecía estar meditando algo y prefirió seguir en silencio para no molestarle. Agarró un algodón y lo empapó de agua oxigenada. Comenzó a dar pequeños toques sobre las heridas. No eran demasiado profundas ni grandes. Quizás cinco centímetros cada una. Estaban todas situadas a los lados de su espalda. Escuchó como el chico gemía levemente al presionar un poco sobre una de las heridas. Pero no volvió a quejarse más. Después de un buen rato mientras el terminaba de devorar una manzana, Amu terminó de colocar las vendas.

-Tienes que descansar. Ahora podrás tumbarte del todo. Tienes que comer fruta y no moverte demasiado. Te cambiaré las vendas cada día.

-Arigato Amu…

Y ahí se quedó la cosa. En un nuevo silencio incómodo que parecía hablar por ellos. Amu observó aquel joven. Su piel blanca parecía suave como el pelaje de un gato y no pudo evitar fijarse en aquel cuerpo esbelto y fuerte.

-Voy a ducharme.

Le miró inquisitivamente. El sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a la joven pelirosa. La distancia en la que se encontraba era tan reducida que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban.

-Podría acompañarte Amu… Como agradecimiento a tus cuidados…

-No gracias.

El observó que ella no se había sonrojado para nada. Se sorprendió un poco pero no dejó que ella se diese cuenta. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió algo muy extraño. Las pequeñas Charas de Amu le agarraron del as orejas y tiraron fuertemente de ellas.

-¡Suelta a Amu-chan!

-No puedes pegarte tanto a ella desu.

-¿Y eso por qué nya?

Ikuto soltó a Amu a regañadientes y se frotó las orejas. Miró interrogante a las pequeñas charas que sonrieron ampliamente. Fue entonces cuando Miki, la Chara azulada y artista le soltó la gran noticia. La terrible gran noticia.

-Amu-chan no puede perder el tiempo jugando contigo porque tiene que prepararse para su gran cita…

En ese momento el joven neku deseo que un agujero se abriese en el suelo y lo tragase. Rezó a todos los dioses que conocía que la chara no pronunciase _ese_ nombre.

-… con Tadase-kun.

Y entonces el mundo se desplomó a sus pies.


	2. Cap 2: La cita

Declaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara _**no**_ me pertenecen, tan solo los utilizo para poder crear historias.

Leyenda:

**· **(N/A:….): Nota Autora

**· **"-….": El personaje habla

**· **_Cursiva_: El personaje piensa.

¡Muchísima gracias por leerme! Espero que disfruten del fic ^_^

**Capítulo 2: La cita.**

Amu terminó de arreglar su pelo delante del espejo. Sonrió satisfecha y se dio la vuelta, encarando a su visitante que estaba releyendo el manga que se había comprado la semana anterior. Observó detenidamente al chico. No se había quejado en ningún momento y estaba bastante tranquilo. Sonrió. Al parecer estaba dispuesto a colaborar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le llamó la atención.

-Oe Ikuto.

-¿Hmm?

-Voy a salir con Tadase-kun. Pórtate bien, ¿ne? Te traeré taiyaki al volver ¿vale?

Sonrió y el no pudo resistirse a hacerlo también. Observó como la chica se levantaba y se marchaba, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

_**Ikuto POV**_

Amu es preciosa. Me encantan sus andares tan femeninos y discretos. Me encanta su pelo rosa y suave. Me encantan sus ojos ambarinos. Me encanta ella a secas. Bueno… Hay algo que odio en verdad. Su "amor" o "cariño especial" hacia el mini rey. ¿Qué tenía? ¿La dulzura? ¿La sencillez? ¿Esa sonrisa encantadora e "irresistible"? ¡Por favor! ¡Yo mismo tenía una sonrisa encantadora e irresistible! ¡Y sexy además! Me levanté y me planté delante del espejo de Amu. Sonreí abiertamente pero fue un oficial fracaso. No. No podía ser. ¡Era imposible que yo no tuviese una sonrisa encantadora e irresistible! Bufé y volví a intentarlo. Ensayé todo tipo de sonrisa frente del espejo de la pelirosa, pero no logré nada. Nada de nada.

-Ikuto nya. Tengo hambre.

Observé a Yoru. El quizás lograse ayudarme a tener esa sonrisa. Sonreí perversamente, como solo yo sabía. Observé como su cuerpecito se sacudía por el escalofrío que había recorrido su espalda. Oh si. Disfrutaría con eso.

-Ne Yoru. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Necesito saber… Sonreír.

-¿Nani? ¿Sonreír? Pero si tu sabes nya.

Me sonrojé levemente y miré hacia otro lado. De pronto mi plan no me parecía tan gracioso después de haberlo comenzado. Yoru se sentó sobre mi cabeza y miró al espejo. Sonrió y observó mi reflejo.

-Ikuto. Esto lo haces por Amu, ¿ne? Si quiere conquistarla con una sonrisa, tendrá que ser con la tuya.

Las palabras de Yoru se me quedaron grabadas en la cabeza. Quizás no se equivocaba. Si quería tener el corazón de Amu para mi solo, tendría que conseguirlo con mis propios medios. ¿No?

_**Amu POV**_

Ese Ikuto… Yo no sé lo que pasa con el… Dejarse apresar. Dejarse atacar y maltratar. No es propio de el. Es más, no parecía el. Suspiré y me senté en el banco verde donde habíamos quedado Tadase y yo. A lo lejos le escuché gritar mi nombre. ¡Oh es tan lindo! Ese pelo rubio y brillante. Esos ojos tan profundos y hermosos.

-Gomen. ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?

-Iie. Acabo de llegar.

Sonreí abiertamente. Me encantaba estar a su lado. Me llevó a una heladería que acababan de abrir. Devoramos entre los dos una enorme copa de chocolate y vainilla. Fuimos a una librería. Paseamos por el parque y finalmente, vimos un precioso atardecer. Supongo que podría haber pasado lo que toda mujer desea en su primera cita, frente a una escena tan fantástica y romántica. Pero no. No pasó. No hubo ninguna palabra que me hiciera sonrojarme ni ningún beso que hiciera que mi corazón latiese tan fuerte que me escucharían en todo el mundo. Solo hubo una sonrisa, una conversación vacía y luego, me acompañó hasta casa. Antes de llegar, pasamos por una tienda de Taiyaki y recordé mi promesa a Ikuto.

Después de comprar el delicioso dulce seguimos hasta casa. Tampoco hubo ningún beso ni situación. Una caluroso "Hasta el lunes" de su parte y un seco "Adiós por la mia". Fue algo penoso, todo hay que decirlo. Subí a mi cuarto y le entregué el dulce al neko que estaba plantado frente a mi espejo haciendo caras raras. Estuve el resto de la noche sin hablar.

_**POV normal**_

Ikuto observó detenidamente a su compañera de habitación desde la cama, comiendo lentamente su dulce. La chica parecía triste. Triste y desesperanzada. Siguió mirándola mientras ella se sentaba sobre la cama y se tumbaba suspirando tristemente. Reconoció ese sonido enseguida. Era el suspiro que Utau lanzaba cada vez que alguna esperanza suya se rompía en cientos de pedacitos. Sonrió sin que la pelirosa lo viese y se acercó.

-Oe.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan bien fue en tu cita que estás agotada?

Pronto se arrepintió de esas palabras al ver como ella fruncía el ceño para retener las lágrimas que ya asomaban. Ella se tapó el rostro con las manos y exhaló profundamente. Ikuto siguió pendiente de ella por si era necesario consolar a la jovencita. Se produjo un extraño y tenso silencio. Irónicamente se podía escuchar la nueva canción de Utau. Blue Moon, que con su dulce melodía apaciguó el ambiente eléctrico en la habitación. Fue ahí, cuando Ikuto pronunciaba las últimas palabras, que Amu explotó en un terrible llanto. Ikuto se sobresaltó tanto que soltó la bolsa de pececitos dulces que cayó al suelo. La observó durante un minuto, esperando no tener que intervenir, pero la jovencita no se calmaba, y pronto comenzaría a hiperventilar si no cambiaba a una posición que no dificultase su respiración.

-Amu…

Recordando todas las veces que había consolado a su hermana torpemente, la levantó como solía hacer con la rubia y apoyó a la pelirosa sobre su hombro. Comenzó a tararear para ella la melodía que solía tocar con su violín. Le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras ceñía sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y sentía como ella se aferraba fuertemente al cuello de su camisa. El llanto de Amu se fue tranquilizando con el tiempo, empeorando alguna que otra vez. Así estuvieron cerca de una hora.

_**POV Amu**_

Ikuto comenzó a tararear más fuerte la melodía que tocaba con tanta pasión con su amado violín. Traté de tranquilizarme para poder escucharle mejor. Escuchó la melodía triste y a la vez dulce en silencio pero erra incapaz de dejar de derramar gruesas lágrimas. Pasado un momento, me pregunté cual era la razón de mi llanto y ésta regresó a mi mente en un segundo. El recuerdo de no haber logrado lo que tanto ansiaba por parte de Tadase me provocó aún más tristeza. Asique desesperada, le pedí algo casi intolerable a mi acompañante.

_**POV normal**_

Ikuto la observó cuando ella elevó tímidamente. Acarició su mejilla mojada llevándose con su mano una última lágrima. Ella estaba algo sonrojada. Quizás por la situación tan extraña en la que estaban. Fue entonces cuando ella hablo.

-Ikuto… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro. Lo que tu quieras.

-Bésame…

Y sus palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Creando un ambiente más bien caluroso. No supo por qué lo había dicho. Quizás porque su deseo de tener el contacto de unos labios sobre los suyos era tan intenso que con cualquiera se conformaba. Pero no se arrepentía de habérselo pedido a Ikuto. Porque, aunque el chico fuese un pervertido y se metiese con ella para hacerla rabiar, sabía que no le importaría regalarle un beso de nada. Después de todo, para los chicos un beso no solía significar algo importante. ¿Ne? Esperó pacientemente a que el se acercase a su rostro para fundir sus labios con los suyos. Pero no ocurrió. Nada de nada.

-No.

-¿Nani…? ¿Doshte…?

-Porque no me quieres. Tu amas a Tadase. Deseas un beso de sus labios, no de los míos.

Y de pronto, inundado por la agonía, se arrepintió de sus palaras. Deseoso de poder besarla apasionadamente. Pero no sabía si la oferta seguía en pie. Hasta que ella se acercó a él desesperada y clavó un profundo e inocente beso sobre los labios del joven neku.


	3. Cap 3: Dudas

¡Hola! :3 Aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Quiero agradeceros infinitamente sus comentarios y el apoyo que estáis dando indirectamente para seguir con esta historia. Realmente he de decir que quiero que este fic sea totalmente PERFECTO, y ahora que sé que está gustando relamente, lo deseo aún más. Bueno, no me demoro más, aquí os lo dejo ^___^

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Dudas**

No era muy difícil decir que Ikuto era un verdadero pervertido. De hecho, Amu no se cansaba de repetírselo. Pero esa noche, en la que ella estaba muy triste por el fracaso de su cita, los papeles se vieron repentinamente intercambiados. Porque Amu se dejó llevar por la pena y el ansia. Se dejó llevar por las emociones tan amargas, que se fueron endulzando con cada caricia que le regalaba al jovencito. Si. Era simplemente y auténticamente PERFECTO. La suavidad de su piel, la dureza de su pecho, el aroma de su pelo… Todo parecía haber sido creado para el deseo. Y ella no podía negarse que había caído en sus garras. Asique compartió mimos, besos y abrazos durante gran parte de la noche, teniendo cuidado de no tocar su espalda lastimada, hasta que finalmente, ambos se durmieron con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Pero con los primeros rallos del sol, Ikuto se despertó algo tenso. Entre sus brazos dormía tranquilamente la mujer de sus sueños. Entre sus brazos tenía a la chica con la que había compartido besos y caricias casi toda la noche. Pero… ¿Por qué?

**Ikuto POV**

No sé muy bien que nos pasó. ¿Desde cuándo Amu se tomaba esas libertades? ¡Sobre todo conmigo! ¿No estaba ella enamorada de Tadase? ¿No se moría ella por los huesos del rubio? Entonces, ¿¡por qué!? ¡No lo entiendo! Esto es realmente contradictorio. Observé detenidamente su pelo rosa, a juego con sus labios tan perfectos. Mordí los míos para no besarla. ¡Arg! Si no salía de esa cama no tardaría en cometer una locura. Me levanté sin hacer ruido y me dirigí al baño para poder refrescarme. Por un instante sentí una punzada de dolor en cada una de mis heridas. Me estremecí. Esos cabrones de Easter… Ojalá se pudran todos en el infierno.

Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido y entré en el baño. Después de quitarme la camiseta, me miré os vendajes que Amu había colocado cuidadosamente el día anterior. Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena? ¿Cómo? Después de todo, éramos enemigos… Después de un buen rato en el baño, decidí volver al cuarto de Amu para despertarla, pero llegué tarde, ella ya estaba levantado, en ropa interior buscando algo que ponerse en su armario.

-¡Aaah!

-¡Gomen!

Cerré la puerta bruscamente con los ojos cerrados. Me avergüenza admitir que tenía un leve rubor sobre mis mejillas y sentía como la temperatura de mi cuerpo había aumentado.

**Amu POV**

Me desperté al sentir que ya no tenía el calor del cuerpo de Ikuto a mi lado. Me dolía la cabeza y no sabía muy bien qué había ocurrido el día anterior. Traté de rememorarlo todo. La llegada de Ikuto. Las heridas que le curé. Mi cita con Tadase. Mi beso con Ikuto. Un momento… Mi beso… ¿¡Con _Ikuto_? No. No por favor. Empecé a caminar por mi habitación como una loca. Tenía que haber sido un sueño. ¡Exacto! Un sueño. No podía ser otra cosa. ¿¡Entonces por qué no recordaba haberme acostado y seguía con la ropa que llevaba en mi cita con Tadase!? ¿¡Y desde cuando soñaba que besaba y pasaba la noche con Ikuto tan acaramelada!?

Antes que nada, aprovechando la ausencia del neko, decidí que lo mejor era cambiarme de ropa. Me desvestí y comencé a rebuscar en mi armario. No sabía exactamente lo que deseaba ponerme, pero no importaba. Fue entonces cuando escuché pasos en el pasillos y de repente, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Aaah!

-¡Gomen!

Y ahí me quedé. Planta. Con uno de mis vestidos fetiches en las manos. Observé detenidamente la puerta como si así pudiera ver a través de ella y poder averiguar la reacción de Ikuto tras ese encuentro tan extraño. Decidí que lo mejor era volver a mi tarea de buscar algo que ponerme, y finalmente decidí colocarme sobre el cuerpo el vestido que llevaba en las manos. Mientras terminaba de peinarme frente a mi espejo seguí pensando en todo ese embrollo. Decidí comparar a los dos chicos.

Tadase era dulce, encantador, guapo, tierno, educado, gentil, educado, sencillo, inteligente y tan, tan, taaaaaan perfecto.

Pero pese a estar babeante y tener mis ojos con forma de corazón, sentía que a Tadase le faltaba algo. Sin saber cómo, comencé a enumerar todo lo que tenía Ikuto mientras buscaba una horquilla en mi cajón.

Ikuto era dulce, cuando quería, pero aún más que Tadase, encantador, cuando quería, guapo… Bueno… MUY guapo. Tierno por dentro, lo que lo hacía aún más especial, era divertido y era… sexy. Si, quizás era eso lo que le faltaba a Tadase. A ver, ¡tengo 15 años! ¡No puedo tener un novio que sea una santo! Dios mío… ¿yo dije eso? ¿YO dije que quería un novio pervertido? Por favor…

_**POV normal.**_

Acababan de entrar en el baño. Era una situación un tanto extraña. No se miraban a la cara. Mientras la chica volvía a quitarle los vendajes al neko, el miraba detenidamente a través del espejo los movimientos de la pelirosa. Parecía pensativa y confusa, igual que el. Qué situación tan extraña estaba viviendo. En su mente, buscaba alguna palabra para poder empezar una conversación. Finalmente, después de pensarlo muchísimo, se atrevió a hablar, con la mala suerte de que ella lo hizo al mismo tiempo que el.

-Hm… Perdona. ¿Qué decías Amu?

Ella so volvió a quedar callada. Totalmente inundada por sus pensamientos hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien…

-¿No te duelen?

-No… Ya no me duelen tanto…

-Mejor.

Y ahí se quedaron. En otro silencio estúpido e incómodo. Amu juraría que el aire estaba lo suficientemente denso como para poderlo cortar con un cuchillo para untar mantequilla. Realmente era muy estúpido. Pensó en volver a comentar algo. Quizás algo respecto al tiempo y a la hora. O si le apetecía salir a comer algo, cuando su móvil emitió un pitido musical. Un mensaje. Lo agarro y miró la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Tadase.

-Tadase-kun…

Sonrió sonrojándose, pensando que el chico iba a decirle de salir esa misma tarde sin darse cuenta de la sacudida del cuerpo de Ikuto, que sentía como la rabia le consumía. Pero cuando lo abrió, sus ojos ambarinos se tornaron tristes, y luego decididos y seguros.

-¿Amu?

-Hay un grupo de Huevos X en el parque junto a la escuela. Tengo que irme.

-Amu… Yo también iré.

-No. Tú estás herido. Además, los científicos de Easter están allí para atrapar el Embrión y si los demás Guardianes te ven, será mi final. Asique no se te ocurra salir de casa.

Terminó de ajustar el último vendaje en la espalda de Ikuto y llamó a sus Charas. Salió corriendo de casa en dirección al parque. Pasado cinco minutos, saltando de tejado en tejado gracias al Chara change con Ran, pudo transformarse mientras Tadase había vuelto a crear su escudo de color dorado sobre y Rima, que trataba de controlar sus cuerdas, ayudada de los patitos de Yaya.

-¡Atashi no kokoro! ¡Amulet Heart!

Vestida con su traje rosa, voló hacia la decena de Huevos X que trataban de liberarse del ataque de Rima.

-¡Muy bien Rima-tan!- Gritaba Dear Baaby desde atrás. - ¡Vosotros también patitos! ¡Seguid así!

Los huevos lograron liberarse pese al fuerte agarre de la rubia y volvieron a lanzar bolas negras en dirección a ella y sus compañeros. Amu se colocó frente a los tres, haciendo aparecer sus pompones y paró el ataque.

-¡Basta!

Los huevos se sobresaltaron ante su decisión y firmeza. Pero no tardaron en volver a enfadarse y atacar. Amu saltó sobre ellos y sonrió. Era el momento de purificar esos huevos X de una. Los señaló y les habló, estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de liberarse de las mazas de Rima.

-¡Open heart!

Los huevos X fueron rodeados de un aura rosada y comenzaron a volver a su forma original para luego dispersarse por el cielo en busca del corazón de sus dueños. Amu cayó al suelo de pie con suavidad y se separó de Ran, que agitaba sus pompones felizmente.

-¡Muy bien Amu-chi!

-No es nada…

-Siempre tan modesta Hinamori-san.

Amu hizo una mueca durante un segundo. Habían tenido una cita, ¿por qué seguía llamándola así? ¿No podía dejarse de formalidades? Después de todo, ella le llamaba Tadase. Su nombre. ¿Por qué él no lo hacía? ¿Qué había de malo? Mientras ella reflexionaba sobre aquella otra duda, Yaya seguía felicitándola, Tadase hablaba con Kiseki y Rima la miraba desde más lejos. Aún transformada con Kusu Kusu. La pequeña Chara anaranjada y sonriente se separó de ella.

-¡Rima! ¡Estuvimos muy bien! ¿ne?

-Hai Kusu Kusu…

Pero si no fuese suficiente, un nuevo grupo de Huevos X apareció.

-No puede ser… ¡Hinamori-san!

-¡Hai!

Esta vez Amu prefirió transformarse con Miki.

-¡Amulet Spade!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de purificarlos gracias a la ayuda de Tadase, una garra azul apareció de la nada, destrozando cada uno de los pequeños huevos. Todos se quedaron pasmados al ver a Ikuto, transformado en Black Lynx. Su rostro demostraba seriedad. Amu miró más allá de sus ojos y pudo ver una profunda tristeza. Sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos y se enfrentó a el.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-¿No lo ves? Destrozo esos huevos inútiles.

Y con un rápido movimiento, destrozó otro huevo negro.

-¡Detente Tsukiyomi Ikuto! ¡No tienes derecho a hacer eso!

-¿Tu vas a impedir que haga mi trabajo mini rey? ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas reír!

Mientras reía a carcajadas, sintió los ojos de Amu clavarse en el con tristeza y sintió como su corazón se retorcía en su pecho. Estaba empeorando las cosas desobedeciéndola y obedeciendo las ordenas de Easter. ¿Qué más podía empeorar la situación?

-¡BASTA!

La voz destrozada de Amu hizo que su alma dejase de vivir. Observó como la chica apretaba fuertemente los puños para contenerse. Finalmente alzó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y soltó una frase que nunca pensó que diría.

-¡Tu y yo hemos terminado Tsukiyomi!

* * *

¡Muahahahaha! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo reaccionará Ikuto? ¿Y Tada-gay? Quien sabe. En todo caso, lo veréis en el próximo cap ;D.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión *¬*.

Ja ne!


	4. Cap 4: Tiempo

**¡¡¡Muahahahahahaha!!! ¡¡He vuelto!! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Eh? Tenéis intriga, ¿verdad? Jojojojojo. Muy bien. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer INFINITAMENTE a todas las personas que han dejado reviews. También he de aclarar una cosita:**

**Chica vampiro 92: Es normal que no te hallas dado cuenta de que han empezado a salir, puesto que es verdad, no han empezado xDD. Simplemente he querido que Amu sintiese tal rabia e indignación para así hacer algo que destrozase a Ikuto, ya que siempre es él el que hiere a los demás ^_^.**

**Bueno, después de esta pequeña aclaración, aquí os dejo el capítulo 4 ^___^**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Tiempo**

Cuatro semanas. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no llamaba? ¿Easter lo había vuelto a capturar? ¿El mismo se habría entregado? No. Ikuto tiene su orgullo. Su intachable orgullo. Aparte, el _jamás_ se rinde. Debía de estar en alguna parte de la ciudad. ¡No podía haber evaporado! Amu sonrió sarcásticamente. Ella no era la más indicada para decirlo, puesto que no era la primera vez que el desaparecía de esa forma. Y cuatro semanas no era el máximo de tiempo que había estado sin aparecer. Observó su hoja detenidamente, tratando de buscar una respuesta a su angustia, pero solo encontró un dibujo. Un gato. Lo un buen rato más. La cola era fina y larga. Y las orejas eran grandes. Curiosamente, el gato tenía una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos denotaban mucha picardía. Sin duda, aún si saber dibujar, había hecho a Ikuto como su animal preferido. Agarró la goma y borró el simpático animalito que le daba escalofríos.

-Ikuto… ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

Después de su encuentro con él en el parque y de las palabras que había expulsado como si fueran un insulto nada volvió a ser igual. Pese a todo, Ikuto no reveló haber estado en la casa de Amu y dos días después, se volatilizó. Dijo que iba a pasear. Pues menudo paseo más largo. No había rastro de el en ninguno de sus lugares preferidos. Incluso había mandado a sus Charas en la noche al parque para ver si estaba allí para tocar el violín. No estaba. No había ido ninguna de las noches que las pequeñas Charas habían ido. Era frustrante. Frustrante y desesperante. Amu se reclinó sobre su silla y suspiró. Estaba cansada. No dormía bien desde que el se había ido. No había forma de dormirse con tantas dudas y preguntas. Recordó como había intentado explicarse después de sus gritos en el parque.

**Flash Back**

Ikuto tuvo un espasmo en su rostro. Horror. Pena. Desilusión. Odio. Frustración. Tristeza. Desamparo. Lamento. Agonía. Todos esos sentimientos se leyeron en sus ojos. Destrozó otro huevo y se marchó. Dejándola ahí plantada. A ella y al resto de los Guardianes presentes. Amu observó su cuerpo tener una ligera sacudida y luego, desaparecer detrás de los tejados de las casas junto al parque. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Se sintió sucia durante un instante. Tenía la necesidad de ir a lavarse la boca por lo que acababa de decir. Pero… No estaban juntos. Solo se habían besado. Besos que le habían provocado muchas preguntas y dudas horas antes de ese mismo día. Pero no estaban saliendo. ¿O sí? ¿Acaso ella se lo había pedido y el había aceptado en la noche mientras se dormía? ¿Pese a no acordarse bien, su subconsciente podría haberla obligado a decir esas palabras? No. Ella no era así. Por mucho que tratara de ser así, no lo era. Era otra tapadera. Ella no quería ser _Cool and Spicy_. Escuchó como Tadase se aclaraba la garganta y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué significa esto Hinamori-san?

Amu debió de tener un espasmo similar al de Ikuto en su rostro, porque sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de una sustancia líquida y transparente. Luchó para no liberar las lágrimas y se enfrentó a Tadase.

-¿El qué?

-Le has dicho que habéis terminado. ¿Qué habéis empezado?

Y ahí se quedaron. Como dos tontos. Sin decir nada, mirándose fijamente como si el otro fuese a derretirse de un momento a otro y no quisieran perderse ese momento. Amu se hacía la misma pregunta. Pero se sintió estúpida al darse cuenta nuevamente de que las cosas se le habían ido de las manos. Tadase la miraba fijamente, analizando sus movimientos y sus gestos. ¿Qué estaba pensando la pelirosa? ¿Qué tramaba Tsukiyomi? Rima se cruzó de brazos y esperó también mientras que Yaya perseguía una mariposa con Pepe, ajenas ambas a lo que ocurría.

-Amu.

Tadase y la aludida miraron a la rubia. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero aún así, ambos sabían que bajo sus párpados, el brillo de severidad y solemnidad brillaba en sus pupilas. Esperaron que ella continuase.

-Antes de contestar, piénsalo bien. Antes de contestar y decir algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, piénsalo. Porque veo que tu tampoco sabes la razón de tus palabras. Asique tómalo con calma.

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del parque. Dejándolos a los dos como dos tontos, una vez más, plantados en su sitio, ésta vez mirándola a ella. Era muy típico de Rima hacer comentarios así. Se habían acostumbrado a su gran madurez y su manera de ver las cosas, que una vez más, había dado de lleno en la frustración de Amu.

Después de despedirse secamente del guardián y de la castaña de las coletas, el Joker se fue a casa, seguida de Ran, Miki y Suu. Las tres Charas miraban a su dueña preocupadas. Su rostro estaba descompuesto en un sinfín de sentimientos contradictorios. Tampoco ellas sabían qué había ocurrido. Era muy extraño.

-Tadaima…

Pero nadie le contestó ni le dio la bienvenida. Se acercó a la mesa del salón y agarró un pequeño trozo de papel.

"Amu-chan, papá, Ami-chan y yo hemos ido al centro comercial de la ciudad de al lado. Tienes la cena en la nevera. Pórtate bien. Te quiero. Mamá."

Junto a la firma de Midori estaba dibujada una caricatura de los ausentes. Amu sonrió un poco. Siempre le había hecho gracia esa costumbre de su madre. Subió a su cuarto sin ganas, arrastrando los pies. Fue entonces cuando se paró frente a su puerta y la miró tontamente. En ese día había estado demasiadas veces en esa posición con la misma mirada. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de un golpe seco. Ahí estaba. Sentado sobre su cama. Aun con la misma expresión de horror. Yoru estaba sobre su cabeza con la cara descompuesta de ver a su dueño de esa forma.

-Ikuto… Etto…

Nada. Silencio. Ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza para mirarla. Solo había pasotismo. Porque es lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba pasando de ella. Amu conocía lo suficiente a ese neko hentai de los demonios para saber cuándo la ignoraba o simulaba hacerlo. Asique se acercó decidida a el y le levantó la cabeza agarrándolo del pelo. Yoru salió disparado hasta la pared y se dio un buen golpe. Ikuto miró a Amu como si estuviera viendo a su padre desaparecido. Más horror. Más agonía. Mas desamparo.

-¡No pases de mi, Ikuto!

El abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada de nada. Era como si no tuviera cuerdas vocales. Era como si fuese un mimo. Más silencio. Más horror. Más desconcierto. Más desilusión. Más desamparo. Más tragedia. ¿Qué cojones pasaba? Amu terminó por soltar a Ikuto, dejando resbalar su mano, acariciando de paso la mejilla del neko. El contacto les provocó una especie de descarga eléctrica. No era desagradable, era más bien suave y dulce. Sería fácil engancharse a esa sensación. Amu quiso volverla a sentir, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Asique se sentó en el suelo, frente al peliazul y esperó. Esperó dos largas horas. Aún no había ni miradas ni palabras. Solo silencio. Un silencio que parecía estar estrangulándola. Era agotador. Asique se decidió a hablar ella primero.

-Sobre lo de anoche…

-No tienes que explicar nada. Creo haber comprendido lo que pasó. Creo que ha quedado claro que soy tu segundo plato. Nada más. Respecto a lo de hoy, creo que has dejado muy claro que "lo nuestro", aunque yo no sepa muy lo que es, ha terminado. Supongo que es nuestra amistad. Aunque he de decir que ahora que lo miro bien, nunca tuvimos una verdadera amistad. Después de todo, somos enemigos.

Y después de esas palabras que había provocado un intenso dolor a Amu por su veracidad, se levantó y bajó a la cocina para comer. No volvió a la cama, salió a pasear. A la mañana siguiente había vuelto, pero dormía en el suelo, sobre una manta verde. Amu lo había mirado como si estuviese a punto de hacerse un agujero bajo el neko y el no volviese. Al dia siguiente fue igual. Pero al tercer día no regresó. No dio noticias. No dejó nota. Ni despedida. Ni indicios de su paradero. Tsukiyomi Ikuto parecía haberse volatizado en el cuarto de la Guardiana, pues en ese cuarto, residía el intenso aroma del chico, embriagándola y destrozándola a la vez.

**Flash Back End**

Así estaban las cosas después de ese día. Era sofocante. Amu guardó sus cuadernos y sus libros en su mochila. Se metió en la ducha y trató de no pensar en nada pero siempre había algo que pensar que, curiosamente, tenía algo que ver con su desaparecido "amigo". Asique se metió en la cama sin cenar, cerró los ojos sin respirar, sabiendo que al hacerlo aspiraría el aroma de Ikuto, para después, echarse a llorar angustiada y preocupada. Destrozada y con la sensación de estar sucia por lo que había hecho.

* * *

La noche estaba fría. Las estrellas brillaban con toda su fuerza. Sobre el césped suave y levemente húmeda, Ikuto observaba el cielo oscuro. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo. Había perdido su sonrisa pícara. No le apetecía hacer nada. No pensaba por no pensar en ella, no tocaba por no tocar la melodía de su voz, no dormía por no soñar con ella. Ikuto había muerto y sobre su rostro permanecía esa expresión de horror y desamparo que parecía estar grabada en sus finas facciones felinas para siempre. Una brisa suave acarició su pelo. Le recordó a las caricias de Amu antes de todo ese embrollo. Le recordó la suavidad de su piel. El aroma de su pelo. El sabor afrutado de su boca. Bufó. _Todo_ tenía que recordarle a ella. Escuchó de pronto unos pasos detrás de él. No necesitaba levantarse o darse la vuelta para saber quién era.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vuelve.

* * *

**A ver, ¿Quién adivina quien es la persona que buscaba a Ikuto-san? Jojojo. Les confesaré que en verdad, yo tampoco estoy muy segura de quien quiero que sea XD. Antes que nada, quiero aclara una cosita: para el final, he pensado en un lemmon. ¡PERO! Es obvio, que no a todos nos agradan ese tipo de relatos por eso publicaré DOS FINALES. En verdad, serán exactamente iguales a excepción claro del contenido sexual de uno de ellos. En fín, me despido. Muchas gracias por leerme ^___^**

**YuuChanAmuto 3**


	5. Cap 5: Madre y Hermana

**¡Llegué! ¡Bien! Finalmente, me he decido sobre la persona que ha ido a ver a Ikuto en su gran angustia y soledad (cuán poética llego a ser xD). En fin, espero que disfruten del fic, bla bla bla, y todas esas cosas. Muuuuuchas y infiniiiiitas gracias a mi lectores/lectoras que siguen este fic y por favor… ¡Dejen reviews, que me hacen ilu! TOT**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Capítulo 5: Madre y Hermana.**

Amu observó detenidamente el techo de su habitación, como si de un momento a otro la pintura fuera a cambiar de color o apareciese un mensaje que le diera una pista sobre el paradero del chico gato. Era obvio que no había dormido casi nada, nuevamente, y que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Sus Charas estaban en sus huevos, durmiendo tranquilamente. Pero ella nada. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en un espasmo de intranquilidad. Miedo e inseguridad. Se volvió a dar la vuelta en la cama, tratando de encontrar una postura para poder conciliar el sueño. Cerró los ojos y trató de dejar la mente en blanco. No. No podía. Harta de dar tantas vueltas haciendo el tonto, se levantó con un gruñido yy bajó a la cocina. Se calentó un poco de leche y le añadió algo de miel .

-¿Amu-chan?

-¡Mama!

Y se miraron las dos en silencio, en la penumbra de las tres de la madrugada, un Sábado que podría ser cualquier sábado, si no fuera porque se cumplían cinco semanas d la desaparición de Ikuto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Amu-chan?

-No puedo dormir. ¿Y tú?

-Yo tampoco logro conciliar el sueño.

Midori se preparó la misma bebida que la pelirrosa y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Las dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando sus tazas. Amu notó la preocupación de su madre en el interior de su corazón. Sabía muy bien qué le preocupaba. Ella. Porque llevaba cinco semanas sin dormir ni comer. Le preocupaba porque parecía estar en un mundo en otra galaxia. Era desconcertante. Amu siempre había sido algo así como… Rebelde, esa era la palabra correcta. Sabía que a su hija algo la estaba destrozando.

-Amu-chan. ¿Qué te está destrozando?

Amu se sorprendió por la pregunta. Lo pensó un momento mientras miraba detenidamente el bote de miel dorada, igual a sus ojos, que descansaba junto a su mano.

-No lo sé.

Su confesión le quemó la boca. Porque aunque supiera que tenía que ver con Ikuto, no tenia muy claro la razón del por qué a ese sentimiento de vacío. Asique decidió halarlo con su madre.

-Echo mucho de menos a alguien… Siento… Siento que sin esa persona las cosas carecen de sentido. Siento que hace frio incluso con el más grueso de los abrigos sin no me abraza. Siento que no hay mejor música que la de su voz y que sus ojos son la explicación y la respuesta a todas mis dudas y preguntas.

-Esa persona, ¿es un chico?

Amu se quedó en silencio. Con su madre podía hablar perfectamente, sabía que no tendría una reacción exagerada como las de su padre. Asique abrió la boca, y contestó.

-Si. Es un chico. Y es mayor que yo. Cinco años mayor que yo. Nos llevamos muy bien, es dulce y cariñoso, cuando quiere claro, pero me respeta. Hace cinco semanas… Que no le veo…

-Amu, - era raro que Midori no añadiese el "-chan",- estás enamorada de ese chico mayor que tu, dulce y cariño cuando quiere pero que te respeta.

-¿Enamorada?

La palabra resbaló por su lengua y acarició su paladar tiernamente.

-_¿Yo? ¿Enamorada? ¿De Ikuto? ¿¡Ikuto!?_

-Es imposible.

Sentenció la frase con una mirada llena de preguntas y un gesto con su mano de pasotismo. Sonrió tontamente al darse cuenta de que ese gesto era el mismo que hacía Ikuto cuando tenían una discusión y ella tenía razón.

-Apuesto a que sonríes porque algo te ha recordado a el.

Y con una sonrisa, Midori dejó su taza vacía en la encimera y e fue a la cama, dándole las buenas noches a su hija, la cuál se quedó allí plantada, como una estúpida.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vuelve…

Y se hizo un silencio aterrador y destrozante. Señor, ¿Cómo era posible mantener tan silencio y angustia con tu propia sangre? Ikuto esperó un buen momento, pero Utau no contestó. Smbos se quedaron quietos. Finalmente, la rubia se sentó junto a su hermano, dispuesto a convencerle de que volviese.

-Vuelve.

Ésta vez, su voz fue más decidida, más fuerte. Esperó una respuesta. Pasó un buen rato hasta que el se digno a contestarle.

-¿Volver dónde?

-A casa de Amu. Está destrozada. Hace unos días fui a visitarla. Está muy angustiada por tu ausencia. Está destrozada.

-¡No mientas Utau!¡Ella no puede estar tan angustiada y destrozada!

-¡¡Sí lo esta!!

Pior primera vez, en todos los años que se conocían, Utau le había gritado a su hermano realmente enfadada. Enfadada e indignada. Le encaró obligándole a levantarse. Ikuto observaba como su hermana trataba de no lanzar lágrimas. Conociéndola, debía de estar aguantándolas desde su visita a Amu, porque sabía que era verdad. Solo que no podía admitirlo. Por orgullo. Su orgullo herido y destrozado.

-¡¡Ella te quiere Ikuto!! ¡¡Y tu la quieres de la misma manera!! ¡¡Ve a por ella de una maldita vez!! ¡¡No permitas que ese idiota afeminado te la quite!! ¡¡No ahora que es tuya!!

Y sin más miramientos, Utau soltó a su hermano y se fue a paso ligero pero decidido. Dejando al chico enterrado en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que le obligaban a querer ir a casa de Amu pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Trató de tumbarse nuevamente pero un punzante dolor le atravesó la espalda. Sus heridas. Hacía dos semanas que se habían abierto. No las había tratado y debían de estar en un estado más que lamentable. Puso eso de escusa para volver a casa de la pelirosa. Asique se encaminó con paso ligero, dispuesto a recuperar a _su_ Amu.

* * *

**¡Weeee! Este ha sido bastante cortito la verdad, pero he de decir que me he quedado bastante satisfecha ^__^. Os diré una cosa, no creáis que las cosas van a ir de rositas. Jojojo. No, no, no. Esto se va a complicar, y creo que hasta me vais a odiar xD**

**¡Muuuucahs gracias por leerme! ¡Un besazo! ^___^**

**YuuChanAmuto.**


	6. Agradecimientos

**¡Tachán! Bueno, esto no es ningún capítulo (para vuestra desgracia xD), pero si es un pequeño mensajito a todas las personas que me leéis y que comentáis :3**

**Mayu17: ¡¡Weee!! ¡No sabes la alegría que me da el saber que te gusta tantísimo mi historia! *-* Para aclarecértelo, subiré la continuación este fin de semana o el jueves, ya que ésta vez, quiero hacer un capitulo bien largo ^___^**

**Amuto-4-ever-and-ever: ****¡¡Kiaa!! ¡Te gusta! ¡Qué alegría! *___***

**Black Shoter Girl: Me alegra mucho ver que comentas a menudo :3 Realmente te quiero agradecer tu gentileza al hacerlo, porque me alegra mucho ver que está gustando mi fic ^///^**

**X-Yukino-Dark-X: Gracias a ti también por comentar tan a menudo y seguir fiel a esta historia 3**

**Amu-Butterfly: Respecto a tu petición, procuraré cumplirla. No había pensado que hacer hablar más a las Charas iba a hacer mejor mi fic, pero veo que me he equivocado de pe a pa xD. Tranquila, respecto a tu duda, pronto se esclarecerá. Puesto que en el próximo capítulo empezará la huida de los Guardianes, Ikuto y Utau. Solo te diré eso xD. **

**Bien, aquí termino mis agradecimientos. Sineceramente, me alegra que esto esté teniendo tanto éxito. **

**Ja ne! YuuChanAmuto 3**


	7. Cap 6: Goodbye Primera parte

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí llego yo con un nuevo capítulo. Ha sido gracioso ver como de repente todo el mundo me dejaba reviews después de publicar el agradecimiento xDDD. En fin, nuevamente muuuuuchísimas gracias a todos y todas por leer esta modesta historieta que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba Escape The Fate como ahora mismo xD. Craig /L). En serio, os recomiendo este grupo si sois un poquito Hardckords, es una pasada xD. Bueno, no os entretendré más y empezaré con esto :3. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide: este capítulo constará de varias partes. Creo que lo hare máximo de tres. **

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Goodbye… (Primera parte)**

No. No ahora. No ahora que había tenido el valor de acercarse nuevamente a ella. Ikuto se agachó un poco más en la azotea de la casa frente a la de Amu. Observó detenidamente los veinticinco hombres postrados en diferentes puntos de la calle y del jardín. Todos llevaban el logotipo de Easter en sus chaquetas. El chico neko hizo una mueca.

* * *

-¡Tadase!

-¿Na…? ¿Nani…? ¿Qué ocurre Kiseki?

-¡Han venido! ¡Rápido, debemos huir!

-¿Quién ha venido? ¿Qué ocu…?

Pero no pudo continuar. La puerta de su habitación se abrió en un gran estruendo dejando paso a tres hombres vestidos de negro. Armados y con una sonrisa burlona.

-_Easter…_ ¡Kiseki!

-¡Hai!

* * *

Utau gritó desesperada en mitad de su sueño. Al segundo aparecieron sus dos Charas. Hubo un enorme silencio. Utau se levantó a la velocidad del rayo y en menos de un segundo, hizo un Chara Change con Eru. Volanron juntas hasta la casa de Amu. La visión las petrificó.

* * *

Su móvil sonó, despertándole. Nagihiko tanteó el suelo en busca del aparato. Miró la pantalla. Frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿Rima?

-No van a matar…

-¿¡Rima!?

-Easter. Estan todos en casa de Amu y en casa de Tadase. Acaban de llegar Iru y Eru acompañadas de Yoru. Van a por nosotros. Avisa a Yaya rápido, debemos ir a por Amu y Tadase.

-Pero Rima…

-¡No hay pero Nagi! ¡Ninguna palabra! ¡Te quiero en frente de casa de Amu YA!

Y así se cortó la llamada. Rima hizo un chara change con Kusu Kusu y voló con los otros tres charas hasta la casa de la pelirosa. Según lo que le habían contado las pequeñas criaturas, veinticinco hombres estaban postrados en la casa de Amu pero no sabían sus planes, aunque era obvio que no sería nada nada. Gracias aun sueño pudo enterarse de la situación de Tadase. Sabía que el chico rubio de mirada borgoña saldría de ésta perfectamente. Pero dudaba de las capacidades de Amu. Todos sabían que en su estado de angustia y dolor, su lucha sería muy desigualada con los hombres de Easter.

* * *

-¡Ikuto!

-Utau… No hagas tanto ruido. Si nos ven estamos perdidos… Los hermanos se miraron y luego fijaron la mirada en la casa.

-Al final volviste…

-Sentí que me necesitaría.

-Eres un mentiroso.

-Dejen de discutir sobre eso ahora mismo.

Rima apareció, con la mirada seria, ya transformada con Kusu Kusu, al igual que Nagi ya unido a su Chara. Los dos hermanos los miraron confundidos.

-¿Dónde están los otros dos?

-Tadase está aún deshaciéndose de los que están en su casa. Yaya no tardará en llegar. Seguramente enviará a sus patitos antes que a ella. Ya sabéis que los adora.

Silencio. Frustración. Miedo. Angustia. Preguntas. Dudas. Ikuto viró la mirada hasta la casa nuevamente. Amu estaba en peligro. Pero ¿Por qué Easter solo se había presentado en la casa de dos de los Guardianes? ¿Qué podían tener esos dos para que vinieran solo a por ellos?

-¡Claro! Ellos pueden fusionar su poder para purificar los Huevos X.

Y tras esa frase, todos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio. Si les faltaban sus dos mejores armas, lograrían el Embrión en menos de un santiamén. Era muy fácil… Un secuestro de dos adolescentes enamorados. Todos pensarían que era una fuga entre enamorados mientras estarían en el lugar donde el mismo había estado encerrado cinco largos meses. Frunció los labios en una mueca de horror. Sabía lo que podría ocurrirle a Amu. Había compartido celda con una chica. La habían maltratado, destrozado e incluso violado. A chica, de diecisiete años había muerto desangrada. Y todo porque no aceptó unirse a la organización. Todo porque no quiso que su Chara fuera utilizada para lograr el Embrión. Todo por sus principios. La visión de aquel rostro de tez morena y pelo negro lo cegó, y por un instante dejó de ver a Sakura, que así era como se llamaba la joven, para ver a Amu. La rabia lo inundó en menos de un milisegundo. No podía, ni debía, permitir tal crimen.

-¡Hey!

Yaya apareció del aire junto a Tadase. El traje del Príncipe estaba rasgado y tenía un poco de sangre en el hombro. Su expresión era inescrutable. Su casa debía de estar arrasada. Una suerte de que su familia no estaba en casa esa semana. Cuando acabase con eso, le pediría a Amu y a Suu que devolviesen la casa a su verdadero estado. Luego, tendrían que huir. Era la única posibilidad que todos ellos tenían en mente. Huir. Pero, ¿a dónde? La pregunta se incrustó en la mente de todos los presentes. Se miraron con la angustia escrita en sus ojos. La respiración acelerada, el pulso a punto de estallar, los rostros desencajados, el silencio tenso y agotador. Fue entonces cuando escucharon como la puerta de la entrada de la casa Hinamori se abría. Tres hombres entraron, armados, en la entrada. Ikuto no lo resistió más.

-¡Yoru!

Y ambos se unieron. Utau le imitó, transformándose con Iru. Desde abajo, los guardias pudieron ver la llegada de los Guardianes. Comenzó entonces una persecución. Todos comenzaron a correr hasta sus vehículos para salir de la ciudad. Un enfrentamiento como el que les esperaba junto a las casa era demasiado arriesgado. Asique llevaron a los Guardianes hasta el parque atracciones de Easter. Aquel en el que tres años atrás Amu recuperó a Dia, abrió su corazón con ella y salvó a Ikuto.

-¡Utau!

La voz de Yaya se perdió en la cabeza de la cantante. Observó como su hermano se adentraba en el cuarto de Amu y como seguidamente un grito se escuchó en la casa. Quisó entrar ella también pero sabía que solo estorbaría. Sabía que podrían. O eso esperaba…

* * *

-Amu.

La chica abrió los ojos. Frotó sus ojos. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres otras. Ikuto. El nombre resonó dentro de su cabeza. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y su mente de la preciosa imagen que tenía ante ella.

-¡Ikuto!

Y lo abrazo desesperada. Como si la vida fuese a acabarse en escasos minutos. Apretó su agarre en el cuello del chico. El la levantó de la cama y se acercó a la cesta donde descansaban los cuatro huevos de Amu. No había tiempo para explicaciones. Vio como la chica estaba a punto de preguntarle qué ocurría cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió en un golpe seco. Ella ahogó un grito. Demasiado tarde. No había tiempo de transformarla ni de coger algo de ropa. Ikuto saltó por la ventana de Amu y comenzó a sobrevolar la ciudad.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Realmente deseas que te suelte Amu?

Ella miró hacia abajo. La altura era demasiado grande. El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente. Esperó durante un buen rato. Coches policiales pasaron debajo de ellos. Seguramente los padres de la chica habían llamado a la policía desde su habitación al escuchar el ruido.

-¡Ikuto debo volver!

-¡No!

-¿Nani? ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? ¡Claro que sí! ¡No puedo dejar mi familia! ¡No de esta forma! ¡¡Ikuto!!

Pero el no estaba dispuesto a colaborar. No ahora que la había salvado del dolor de Sakura. No ahora que protegía el pequeño cuerpo inocente de su princesa. Escuchó como ella sollozaba desesperadamente y como trataba de zafarse de su agarre. Pese a todo, se posó en una azotea para que ella se tranquilizara.

-¡¡Baka!!

Le arrebató de un golpe sus cuatro huevos. A causa de la violenta sacudida, todas las Charas salieron, aún adormiladas.

-¿Amu-chan? ¿Qué ocurre desu?

-Suu, necesito una transformación. ¡Ya! ¡Debemos volver a casa!

-¡¡No!!

Las cuatro Charas y la humana observaron aterrorizadas al chico gato. Observaron horrorizadas su expresión de angustia, dolor, pena, miedo. ¿Miedo? Fue entonces cuando a Amu se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta. Era un poco tarde hacerla a este nivel, pero la hizo igualmente.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?

-Easter os buscaba a Tadase y a ti para encerraros donde estuve yo. Sois las armas secretas de los Guardianes. Sin vosotros no podrían purificar los Huevos X.

-Utau puede purificarlos.

-Utau, auqnue ya no forme parte de Easter sigue relacionada con la organización. Recuerda que nuestro padrastro es el que dirige todo esto. Ella no puede arriesgarse más de lo que se arriesga. Ahora mismo están luchando contra más hombres de Easter por ahí. Hazme el favor de transformarte con cualquiera de tus Charas y seguirme. Debemos encontrarlos.

* * *

Utau lanzó otro ataque. Estaba agotada. No contaba con que en el parque tuviera que encontrarse con más personas que tuviesen Charas y pudieran transformarse con ellos. Ni ella ni sus acompañantes. Un nombre cruzó su mente en un segundo.

-Kukai…

-¡Utau! ¡¿Dónde te crees que vas?!

Rima la fulminó con la mirada justo después de acabar con otro guardia de Easter de un glpe seco con la mano.

-¡Voy a por Kukai!

-¡No! ¡Si no está aquí es porque no fueron a buscarle! ¡'Hazme el favor de mantenerle lejos de esto!

La mirada que intercambiaron las rubias fue una mezcla de terror, angustia, decisión de confianza. Pese a las palabras de Rima, Utau salió volando en busca del castaño. Sabía que estaba metiéndolo en un gran embrollo, pero si debían irse, quería estar con él. Costase lo que costase.

-¿A dónde va Utau?

Nagihiko pegó su espalda a la de Rima. Estaban rodeados.

-Ha ido a por Kukai. Je. Parece que van mucho más en serio de lo que yo creía.

-Creo que algunos deberían aprender de ella.

-Habla por ti.

Lanzó un ejército de cuerdas contras tres de sus oponentes y le lanzó una mirada a Yaya dándole la señal que habían acordado. La pequeña lanzó sus patitos al cielo que se pusieron emn formación. Fue entonces que en el cielo se pudo ver una enormísima flecha amarilla señalando el suelo. Ikuto sonrió mientras Amu le seguía.

-¡Amu, vamos hacia allí!

La chica miró la señal y sonrió para sí misma. Sin duda esto era obra de Rima y Yaya, no había ninguna duda. El chico gato y ella, acompañados de Miki, Ran y Dia, ya que Suu se había transformado con Amu, volaron hacia la señal de patitos amarillos.

-Esto es muy extraño- rezongó la Chara azulada.- Pese a querer deshacerse de Amu-chan y Tadase-kun, ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias?

-¿A qué te refieres Miki?

Dia miró a la Chara azulada y Ran la imitó. El silencio se hizo más tneso. Finalmente, llegaron al parque de atracciones. Y allí la lucha se volvió más sangrienta si cabía.


	8. Cap 6: Goodbye Segunda parte

**Bueno pues ya os traigo la segunda parte del seto capítulo de "I won't be forgotten never again". Espero que la disfrutéis ; D**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Goodbye (Segunda parte)**

Tensión, nervios, cansancio, sangre, sudor, dolor, agonía, gritos, golpes, ataques, escondrijos, pistola, metralleta, cuerdas, patitos, garras felinas, cetro real, utensilios de cocina, pelota de baloncesto, murciélagos, skate volador. Más gritos.

-¡Amu!

-¡Aah!

Amu golpeó el suelo con demasiada violencia. Su cuerpo se dobló por la espalda mientras la chica lanzaba un grito agonizante. En menos de dos segundos Ikuto ya la tenía a su lado, detrás de una pared, protegiendo sus cuerpos de los disparos de los esbirros de Easter.

-¡Hinamori-san!

La voz de Tadase sonó apagada pero aún así, llena de preocupación y fuerzas. Sus ojos borgoña la miraban destrozados, tratando de darle un poco de fuerzas. Pero sabía que era inútil. Amu estaba mal herida, al igual que el. Al igual que Rima. Los tres eran la mayor esperanza de ganar la lucha, pero no estaban en condiciones para ello. A lo lejos aparecieron Kukai y Utau en el cielo. Ambos agarrados de la mano, el ojijade con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que Utau buscaba desesperada a su hermano.

-¡¡Fuego!!

Una lluvia de balas se dirigió hacia ellos, pero lograron esquivarlas a duras penas. Finalmente se reunieron con los demás Guardianes e Ikuto detrás de la pared.

-No podemos seguir aquí.

-Ikuto, no podemos hacer nada. A duras penas hemos logrado vencer a esos tipos que tenían Charas y estos tienen armas. Estamos acorralados.

-No si el mini rey nos protege con su escudo.

-¿Estás loco hermano? ¡Míra su estado! ¡Apenas puede camiar!

-¡No me repliques Utau! ¡Sera eso o esperar que se acerquen a matarnos a todos!

Todo el mundo se quedó callado. Tan solo la respiración agitada de Amu rompía el tenso silencio. Las miradas malvas de los dos hermanos se encontraron. La decisión del peliazul y el miedo de la rubia. Utau sabía que en un duelo de miradas siempre ganaría su hermano, pero esta vez estaba decidida a luchar por lo que quería. Debía de haber otro método sin poner en riesgo la vida de Tadase. Pero no lo había. Lo sabía. Solo que no quería que su hermano hiciera más burradas. Era obvio que en ese momento Ikuto estaba siendo controlado por el pánico y la agonía de ver a Amu en ese estado y que por tanto, no había pensado mucho en las consecuencias de su plan. Fue entonces cuando el, se rindió.

-Tienes razón…

Utau sintió cierto alivio al ver que Ikuto se retractaba en sus ideas. Cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ya sé! Tadase puede hacer un escudo pequeño para parar las balas durante un minuto escaso. Nosotros nos dividiremos en grupos y nos separaremos.

-No está mal Utau-chan. Pero Rima-tan apenas puede moverse.

-Yaya… Estoy perfectamente. No me des ya por muerta…

Rima y su orgullo. Con dificultad la pequeña rubia se incorporó y se apoyó mejor en la pared. Miró a Tadase, que tenía la seguridad escrita en los ojos y dio su consentimiento. No sabían por qué, pero Tadase no hacía nada sin que Rima no pensase bien el plan que estaban a punto de efectuar. Asique el rubio salió de su escondrijo y se enfrentó a los hombres.

-¡¡Holy Crown!!

El escudo era pequeño, pero aún así era lo suficientemente potete como para resistir un minuto. Utau se llevo a Rima de la mano mientras que Nagi llevaba a Rima en brazos. Ikuto se fue seguido de las Charas de Amu y la dueña de éstas en brazos mientras que Kukai, a regaña dientes de Utau, se había quedado para llevarse a Tadase cuando estuviesen lo suficientemente alejados. Tras treinta segundos, el ojiverde salió de su escondrijo, montado en su tabla voladora y golpeó a todos los guardias de Easter con ella. Después agarró del brazo al rubio, a punto de desmayarse y siguió el camino marcado por Utau.

* * *

-¿¡Que han huido!?

-Si señor…

-¡¡Banda de inútiles!! ¡¡Ahora nuestro plan se retrasará!! ¡¡Debemos encontrar el Embrión YA!!

La peurta se abrió un poco en ese instante, dejando aparecer una chica de cabello negro. Tenía el pelo corto hasta los hombros en el lado izquierdo mientras que en el otro lado, lo tenía algo más largo. Sus ojos eran de color caramelo y estaban maquillados de un intenso negro. Su ropa era de la misma tonalidad. A su lado había una pequeña Chara, exactamente igual a ella pero con un vestido rosa de volantes morados.

-¿Me llamó señor?

-¡Ah Yuu-Chan! ¡Por fin llegas! Es un placer volver a verte.

-Arigato. A mi también me alegra mucho verle señor. Creo recordar que en su carta me llamaba alegando un asunto muy urgente.

-Efectivamente.- Miró a su guardia jefe y lo echó con un gesto de la mano mientras invitaba a la chica a sentarse frente a él.- Creo recordar que tú lograste estudiar el Embrión así como tenerlo en tus manos.

-Ajá. ¿Y?

El hombre la miró con una sonrisa torcida. Clavó sus ojos marrones en los de ella en un intento de intimidarla pero la chica seguía estando neutra. La pequeña Chara revoloteaba alrededor de su dueña.

-Me gustaría, que encontrases a los Guardianes de la Academia Seiyo, además de Hoshina Utau y Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

A la última palabra de su frase, se produjo un cambio en la chica. Sobre su cabeza apareció una diadema con un enorme lazo rosa de puntitos lilas y sus ojos se volvieron repentinamente brillantes.

-¡¡Ikuto-sama!!

La joven comenzó a cantar y saltar por el despacho bajo la mirada atónita del hombre mientras la Chara se reía a carcajadas. Cuando el Chara Change se vió finalizado, la pequeña criatura se vio en las manos de su dueña, rodeada de una aura oscura.

-¡Kumiko! ¡¿Qué te dije sobre eso?!

-Su… Sumimasen Yuu-chan.

* * *

Utau se dejó caer en el sofá de su salón, acompañada de Rima. A su alrededor estaban Nagi, Kukai e Ikuto. Desde la habitación podían escuchar los gritos de Amu siendo operada por un médico de confianza de la cantante el cual también tenía un Chara. Aquel hombre, de apenas veinticinco años, era de los mejores cirujanos de Japón y era una suerte que fuese vecino de la joven cantante. Tras otro grito de la pelirosa, Ikuto no pudo evitar ir hacia la habitación.

-¿¡Por qué diablos no la ha sedado!?

-Porque ha perdido mucha sangre.

Ikuto miró al chico extirpar una de las balas del hombro de Amu. Aquella bala fatídica que la había placado contra el suelo apenas una hora antes. El peliazul miró hacia la ventana. El sol comenzaba a salir, tiñendo el cielo de un precioso color carmesí. Suspiró. Estaba cansado y sus heridas estaban en muy mal estado.

-Etto… Doctor… Necesito su ayuda.

-¿Hmm?

-Verá. Amu estuvo curándome unas heridas, pero hace ya muchas semanas que no lo hace, puesto que me fui de su casa. Creo que están en muy mal estado.

El médico, llamado Kaito, miró al joden durante un instante. Luego volvió a la joven guardiana.

-Cuando acabe con la señorita Hinamori, te atenderé Tsukiyomi.

-Arigato…

Y el neko se quedó ahí plantado. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Finalmente se sentó en el suelo, observando los movimientos del médico mientras Amu se quejaba. Cuando hubo terminado, el médico se ocupó de sus heridas, que efectivamente estaba en un estado lamentable, y luego se fue.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos Utau?

La rubia miró a Kukai. No estaba muy segura de lo que podían hacer. Amu, Tadase y Rima estaban muy mal heridos y no podían moverse todavía. Sobre todo la rubia, ya que su herida estaba alojada en su rodilla derecha mientras que otra bala la había alcanzado en el brazo izquierdo. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Si…

-Podríamos irnos de Jappón.

La voz de Yaya estaba rota por el dolor. Desgarrada por la agonía. Repentinamente, prefirió haberse callado. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que dejar a su familia de esta forma. Ni a ella ni a sus compañeros.

-Es una buena idea Yaya.

La más pequeña miró a Nagi, que le sonreía tímidamente. Los ojos de la castaña se inundaron de lágrimas y se abrazó a el tratando de retener sus sollozos.

-Yaya tiene razón. No podemos quedarnos aquí. Pronto vendrán a tu casa Utau, y no podemos permitir que nos cojan.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé Ikuto? ¿Crees que no he estado pensando en lo que vamos a hacer? ¿¡Por qué no piensas tu también en algo!?

Ambos hermanos volvieron a encararse. Sus miradas se congelaron nuevamente en la del otro, tratando de ganar. La rubia sabía que ésta vez, no tenía que hacer. No solo debían huir de la ciudad, sino también del país. Es más, era mejor salir del continente asiático e irse a cualquier otro lugar. Era lo mejor. Lo más sensato.

Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio….

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho la demora pero quería estar egura de cómo iba a escribir esta parte. Finalmente ésta será la última parte del sexto capítulo. Como veréis, en el próximo capítulo comenzará la huida de los guardianes, Utau e Ikuto. Por cierto. Como habeis visto, me he infiltrado a mí misma dentro de la historia, en una especie de escusa de que me conozcáis mejor y podáis reíros con mis disparates, ya que la mayoría de mis reacciones y frases que escribiré son cien por cien verídicas xD. ¡Ah! Si alguien quiere entrar en la historia, que me lo haga saber, pero teniendo en cuenta que estará en uno o dos capítulos y aparecerá de vez en cuando en algún flash back. Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia ^_^**

**Ja ne!**

**YuuChanAmuto.**


	9. Cap 7: Nubes y agonía

**Hello! Aquí estoy nuevamente, llena de ideas, llena de vitalidad y llena de fuerzas para seguir con esto. Bueno, antes que nada, quiero deciros que este chute de inspiración me viene a que este finde ¡por fin he visto Alice In Wonderland! *¬* Waaaaaaaa :Q___ Ha sido impresionante. Realmente, si no la habeis visto, os la recomiendo. Y no solo porque Tim Burton sea mi ídolo o el Sombrerero Loco mi amor platónico (xD) sino porque la película realmente lo merece :3.**

**¡Ay! ¡Me ando por las ramas siempre! Antes de comenzar la historia, quiero agradecer nuevamente los comentarios y vuestro apoyo ^__^. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide:**

**· Amu-Butterfly: Me alegra muchísimo ver que comentas muy a menudo. Respecto al destino, reamente no lo tengo todavía muy decido, aunque realmente pensé en llevarlos a Latino América, pero también estoy pensando otros lugares. Me alegrará mucho incluirte en el fin durante dos o tres capítulos. Para ello me encantaría que me enviaras un mensaje privado indicándome tus rasgos de carácter y de físico ;D.**

**· X-Yukino-Dark-X: Wahahaha!!! Comentaaas!!! xDD. Perdon xD. Me encantará incluir a tu imoto en la historia. Para ello, te digo exactamente lo mismo que Amu-Butterfly. Pido especial paciencia, pues no quiero incluiros con demasiada rapidez en el fic, sino en intervalos de tres o cuatro capítulos ñ____ñ**

**· Amuto-4-ever-and-ever: Weee. ****Me alegra infinitamente que te guste el fic ^__^. Respecto a tu idea, he de decirte que la estuve sopesando aunque si te soy sincera, yo estas cosas de venenos y eso no las llevo muy bien porque suelo hacer que el antídoto se encuentre demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde, porque para esas cosas no tengo ningún tipo de imaginación xD. Para aparecer en el fic tendrás que hacer el mismo procedimiento que he pedido anteriormete ^___^**

**Muuuuuchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen, comentan y siguen. ¡Les estoy infinitamente agradecida!**

**¡¡Viva Amuto, viva Tim Burton, el Sombrerero Loco, Escape The Fate, Green Day y el helado de menta!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...................................................................................................................................................**

**Capítulo 7: Nubes y agonía**

_El calor era sofocante. Parecía que me estaba derritiendo. Sentía mis huesos hacerse puré bajo el peso del dolor agonizando que a duras penas lograba soportar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Un sueño? ¿Pesadilla? ¿Tadase? ¿Rima? ¿Ikuto…? ¿Por qué no logro hablar? ¿Por qué mi voz no sale? ¡Estoy muda! ¡Estoy ciega! Destrozada por las sensaciones. ¿Qué…?_

-¡Ya abre los ojos!

-¡Amu!

-¡Amu-chi!

Utau agarró fervientemente la mano de la pelirosa, dándole fuerzas para terminar de despertar de su letargo. La luz entró por sus ojos como un taladro y perforó sus pupilas dejándola ciega durante un instante. Le escocían los ojos. La boca le sabía a metal. Tenía el cuerpo magullado y adolorido. No encontraba fuerzas para siquiera cerrar sus párpados y cesar la desagradable sensación lumínica. Sintió como una mano cálida y suave acariciaba su pelo enredado y otra no tardaba en colocarse sobre su hombro. No supo de dónde, pero logró concentrar todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas en el único movimiento que creía ser capaz de hacer: hablar. O más bien gritar. El sonido gutural y agonizante escapó de su boca mientras que sus ojos se abrían aún más en un espasmo de horror, dolor y sufrimiento. Desgarró sus cuerdas vocales con el sonido y en un segundo, gracias a él, recobró las fuerzas necesarias para doblar su espalda en dos hacia atrás y agarrar la tela alojada entre sus dedos.

-¡Amu!

-Utau aléjate de ella…

-¿Nani? ¡Kaito-san! Ella está…

-La morfina ha dejado de hacer efecto.

-¡Pues dele más!

La voz de Ikuto apenas era audible a causa de los agonizantes quejidos de la pelirosa, a la que seguía tratando de tranquilizar con suaves caricias en el pelo. Observó su rostro. Un espasmo de horror ante el sufrimiento. Sus pupilas estaban oscurecidas y carecían de brillo. Su piel estaba cubierta de una finísima capa de sudor. Sus labios estaban cortados, deshidratados. Y su voz, esa preciosa melodía que lo envolvía con cada risa que ella soltaba, sonaba hueca y sin vida. Amu se estaba muriendo. Y todo por culpa de ese médico incompetente.

-Si usted no se la va a dar, se la daré yo mismo.

El chico neko corrió hacia el maletín del médico y sacó un pequeño bote de cristal, lleno de un líquido transparente. Pinchó la parte superior del pequeño recipiente con una jeringuilla y se dirigió a la agonizante, dispuesto a suministrarle el fármaco.

-Si lo haces, la matarás seguro. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Esperar a que el dolor se pase. No nos queda otra.

Tanto en bote de cristal como la jeringuilla resbalaron de sus manos y se estrellaron contra el suelo de la habitación. El silencio podría haber sido más tenso si no fuera por el llanto de Yaya, postrada al lado de la enferma y los gritos de ésta, que no parecía lograr marcar pausas entre sus gritos y quejidos. Kuukai agarró fuertemente la mano de Utau mientras la rubia derramaba una lágrima y Nagihiko decidió eclipsarse para ir a ver a Rima, en la habitación continua y explicarle la situación. Tadase se había negado a entrar en la habitación. Estaba en el salón, mirando fijamente por la ventana como las nubes comenzaban a formarse en el cielo. Pronto llovería. Ikuto salió de la habitación y observó un buen rato al niño rey. Sus facciones estaban desgarradas y sus ojos borgoña habían perdido el brillo de inocencia. No supo por qué, pero tuvo la impresión de que el crío acababa de madurar en ese mismo instante como el tuvo que hacerlo cuando era tan solo un niño. Amu desgarró el aire otra vez.

Un trueno sonó a lo lejos y el cielo terminó de oscurecerse para empezar a llorar. Llorar por ella. Por él. Por los muertos. Por el miedo. Por la agonía. Por el sufrimiento. El adiós. El silencio. El calor. El frío. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Grito. Quejido. Sollozo por parte de una niña de coletas castañas. Silencio. Silencio. Utau sale. Portazo. Grito. Silencio. Silencio. Sil…

-Tsukiyomi.

-¿Um?

-¿No crees que ahora mismo las nubes se parecen a nosotros?

-Al igual que el tiempo, el polvo o la misma agonía de Amu-chan.

-No la llames así. No eres nadie para llamarla de esta forma. Tú eres el culpable de sus gritos.

La frase golpeó a Ikuto a través del aire. Por un instante el tiempo se paró. Hacía tiempo que no le dejaban las cosas tan claras. No necesitaba que se lo dijeran tan repentinamente, pero lo sabía. Sabía que los gritos de Amu eran culpa suya y el rostro descompuesto de la enferma estaba incrustado en su mente en un recuerdo que le daba escalofríos. No podían hacer nada. Solo esperar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Amu. ¿Me puede oír?

Amu parpadeó un par de veces y miró fijamente los ojos verdes del médico, sentado sobre su cama, a su lado.

-Hai.

Oír su voz fue un milagro para ella. Fue mejor que ofrecerle un pastel de chocolate solo para ella. Fue mejor que volver a sentir el sol sobre su piel. Pero no pudo ser mejor que volver a tener a Tadase frente a ella. Si. Tadase. Ikuto estaba postrado en una esquina de la habitación, observando las facciones de la chica. Sus ojos estaban rojos, sus labios hinchados y su voz sonaba raspada por la cantidad de gritos que había expulsado durante todo el día. Observó, devorado por los celos la manera que tenía la pelirosa de comerse con los ojos al rubio. Cuando Kaito-sama hubo terminar de suministrarle sus fármacos, él y su Chara, Kiruki, desaparecieron para ir al hospital.

-Ne, Amu-chi. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hai. Arigato Yaya.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron mutuamente y luego la castaña se fue, acompañada de Pepe para ir a merendar en la cocina de Utau.

-Hure… ¿Qué ha pasado?

La pregunta de Amu se quedó en el aire. Suspendida en la atmósfera repentinamente tensa de la habitación. Todos se miraron sin contestar. Ella esperaba. Finalmente, Utau se sentó en la cama y decidió contestar.

-¿Recuerdas qué ocurrió?

-Hai. Lo que quiero saber es por qué estoy aquí en este estado.

-Amu. Te dispararon y perdiste mucha sangre. Kaito-sama te ha estado cuidando estos cinco días que estuviste inconsciente. Hemos logrado sacarte la bala y curar rus heridas. Ahora, podremos irnos sin problemas.

-¿Nani? ¿Irnos?

-Ikuto despegó su espalda de la esquina y se acercó a la chica. Clavó sus pupilas en las de su hermana un segundo y luego volvió a dirigirlas a Amu.

-Sí. Debemos irnos Amu.

-Bueno… Supongo que Easter debe de estar buscando…

Todos asintieron.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál será nuestro destino? ¿Osaka? ¿Kyoto? ¡Kyoto sería perfecto! ¡O podemos irnos a Hokkaido! Me encantó la primera vez que fuimos, ¿recuerdan chicas?

Sus Charas, sentadas cobre la mesita de madera junto al cabecero no respondieron. Seguían mirando sus piececitos con extraña atención.

-Hinamori-san. No iremos a ninguno de esos lugares.

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! .Debes de referirte a que nos iremos a algún pueblecito del norte. Espero que no haga demasiado frío a esta época del año…

-No. Me refiero a que nos vamos de Japón.

La noticia cayó en picado desde el techo hasta la cabeza de Amu. Irse. De Japón. A otro país. Seguramente a oro continente. ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas? Al parecer cada vez iban a peor. Amu agahó la cabeza apesadumbrada y asintió de un golpe seco. De pronto se llenó de seguridad y decidió que lo mejor era aceptar las cosas como venían. Utau sonrió al verla, Tadase suspiró e Ikuto prefirió irse, antes de abrazar a la niña.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

-_Los pasajeros del vuelo A4985, con destino a París, diríjanse a su peurta de embarque por favor. Muchas gracias._

La voz de la mujer repitió el mensaje en inglés, alemán y francés y seguidamente, cortó la conexión con una pequeña música aguda que también había iniciado el mensaje. Amu observó detenidamente por los enormes ventanales los gigantescos aparatos que se alzaban del suelo hacia el inmenso cielo azul. Paris. Ese era su destino. Suyo, de Tadase, Utau, Yaya, Rima, Kuukai, Nagiy por supuesto, Ikuto. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Ikuto estaba muy cambiado desde que había despertado tres días antes de encontrarse en la puurta de embarque. Observó como Utau entregaba su pasaporte a un agente de seguridad y llevó su mirada al suyo. Falso. Pasaporte falso. Número de identidad falso. Número de la seguridad social falso también. Fijó su mirada en su nueva fecha de nacimiento. Había pasado de tener sus preciosos quince años ha tener unos diecinueve que, obviamente, no aparentaba. Pero con todas esas mentiras por escrito que no podrían ser detectadas, no tenía nada que temer.

-¿Señorita? ¡Señorita!

-¿Uh? ¡Oh! Disculpe. Estaba distraída.

Con cierto temblor en sus manos, tratando de aparentar lo más natural posible, entregó su falsa identidad al agente de seguridad, que comparó el rostro de la fotografía con el de la chica que tenía en frente y luego se devolvió con una sonrisa.

-Que tenga un buen viaje. Siguiente.

-A… Arigato…

-Vamos, avanza.

-¿Ikuto?

-Estás retrasando a los otros pasajeros ahí parada.

El chico agarró su mano y tiró de ella hasta que llegaron al interior del gigantesco aparato. Primera clase, claro. Utau era incapaz de estar en un avión sin asientos muy amplios y todos los lujos posibles. La pelirosa se sentó al lado de Rima, que miraba fijamente por la ventana con Pepe, ambas emocionadísimas, y de Utau, la cual estaba leyendo una revista francesa. Fue entonces cuando a la chica le vino una preocupación enorme. No tenía ni idea de francés. Ninguna. Se mordió el labio y le dio una par de golpecitos en el hombro a su compañera rubia.

-Ne, Utau. Tu… Tu sabes francés, ¿ne?

-No.

La cantante respondió de forma tan tajante que era casi imposible negarse a ella. Amu la miró fijamente, helada por su respuesta. Miró fijamente la portada de la revista que su amiga sujetaba en las manos. Se abría del lado izquierdo y sus letras eran claramente occidentales. Observó a la mujer de la portada. Una morena, de piel blanca, ojos castaños y una boca de labios gruesos, que parecían poder absorberte con solo pronunciar una palabra, pintados de un intenso color rojo. Con su poca habilidad con el inglés, logró reconocer las palabras escritas junto a la mujer: Angelina Jolie. Amu enarcó una ceja mientras esperaba que Utau le diese una explicación a su respuesta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lees una revista francesa?

-No leo, Amu. "Leo".

La rubia soltó la revista dejándola sobre sus rodillas y simuló hacer unas comillas con sus dedos al decir la última palabra. Era toda una estrategia de Utau para parecer aún más internacional. Amu observó como la chica volvía a "leer" su revista, una tal "VOGUE", por lo que había podido descifrar, y miraba fijamente una fotografía de la tal Angelina posando junto a una lámpara. Al rato, la revista la aburrió y dejó a Utau con sus lecturas mientras ella trataba de centrarse en otra cosa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Yuu-chan… Creo que esto no va a funcionar…

Kumiko observó desde arriba como Yuuto se colocaba la peluca de color azul celeste y luego se incrustaba encima el gorro de azafata. La chica se miró en el espejo, contenta del resultado y salió al pasillo. Se encontró con otra azafata, castaña, que se disponía a empezar a servir el almuerzo.

-Ya lo hago yo. Ocúpate tú de la segunda clase.

La joven azafata observó la angelical sonrisa de la chica, a la cual no recordaba haber visto entrar en el avión o presentarse ante la tripulación del aparato, y mantuvo su rostro sereno.

-No.

Yuuto se quedó ahí plantada. Observando como la joven se iba acercando a la cortina rojo sangre que separaba el pasillo de la primera de la pequeña habitación donde guardaban la comida, bebidas, carritos y otras cosas típicas. Cuando la castaña estuvo a punto de abrir la cortina, algo la golpeó en la cabeza con un sonido metálico y luego, fue arrastrada hasta el baño para azafatas de la misma diminuta habitación.

-Yu… Yuu-chan…

-Cállate Kumiko. Quién se resista a mi sonrisa angelical, se las verá con mi venganza. Además, Ikuto-sama está en ese pasillo, y no pienso dejarla acercarse a él. El, ¡es mío! ¡Escóndete en mi pelo!

Kumiko obedeció a su dueña, aún sorprendida, aunque estuviera acostumbrada a estas alturas, y se acarró del pelo de la peluca. Yuuto se adentró en el pasillo de la primera clase, no sin antes ajustar su ropa y palpar sus pechos para ver si estaban perfectamente situados para poder ser bien vistos, y comenzó a servir la comida a los pasajeros. Por suerte, eran pocos y ya podía distinguir la cabellera de su amado Ikuto al final del pasillo. Llegó lo más deprisa que pudo y se paró finalmente frente a él. Estaba guapísimo. Yuuto sintió como un pequeño hilo de baba se deslizaba por su cara, que de seguro estaba descompuesta en una mueca de adoración y volvió en sí.

-Sumimasen. ¿Desea algo el caballero para tomar?

Cuando Ikuto viró su mirada hacia ella, sintió como su corazón se desbocaba ante tales ojos azules. Los ojos azules de Ikuto siempre la habían hipnotizado, y aquella vez, no sería menos. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver como el chico desencajaba su rostro abriendo mucho sus ojos y la boca.

-¿Señor…?

-Y…¡¿ Yuuto?!

La aludida abrió mucho los ojos. Sintió algo deslizarse por su cabeza y logró recuperar la peluca de tono celeste ya sobre su hombro izquierdo. Kumiko estaba enredada en los hilos de plástico, con los ojos en espiral. Seguramente se había agarrado muy fuerte y cuando su dueña se había tropezado con un niño que viajaba en primera clase, habría resbalado de su hombro y por tanto, deslizado la peluca con ella. Yuuto miró fijamente a Ikuto con el rostro desencajado. No pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí plantada, mirando a su amor platónico hasta que sucedió el Chara Change, apareció el enorme lazo sobre su cabeza y saltó a los brazos del joven.

-¡¡Ikuto-samaaa!!


	10. Cap 8: Tania, sus Charas y el secreto

**¡Weeee! Siento mucho la tardanza respecto al capítulo anterior, pero he estado plagada de exámenes y trabajos nada más empezar este trimestre y me he visto muy ocupada n__nU. Muchas gracias por los reviews y vuestro apoyo. Quiero agradecer a Lirio-chan por su reviewn y su idea ^_^. No me importará nada incluirte en la historia :3 Hablando de incluir: Amu-Butterfly, te anuncio con una enorme sonrisa que en este capítulo estarás incluida gracias a que me enviaste tu descripción la primera. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leerme! ^O^**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Capítulo 8: Tania, sus Charas y el secreto**

El cielo estaba despejado. El aire cálido. La temperatura realmente agradable. Amu observó maravillada el edificio que se cernía ante ella. Era realmente imponente. Acababan de llegar a un hotel de cinco estrellas, obvio, si era Utau la que elegía los destinos y el alojamiento, un magnífico edificio de doce plantas, enormes ventanales con vistas a la preciosa Tour Eiffel. Las habitaciones debían de ser enormes y muy luminosas. No se estaba tan mal finalmente.

-¡Amu-chi! ¡Corre, ven! ¡Mira quég grande es todo esto!

Las dos chicas se colocaron en el centro de la entrada y miraron maravilladas a su alrededor. Del techo colgaba una preciosa araña de cristales y piedras preciosas en una montura de oro blanco. El suelo era de un parque oscuro cubierto de un sinfín de alfombras de tonaildades rojas. De las paredes colgaban diferentes cuadros y espejos de diferentes formas, pero que encajaban perfectamente. En un rincón había unos sofás y una mesita de cristal. Más al fondo del pasillo se encontraba la dirección. Utau ya estaba ahí.

-Etto… ¡Bonjour!

La pronunciación de Utau dejaba bastante que desear, puesto que acababa de repetir lo que la recepcionista acababa de decirle. La joven una muchacha de rubia y preciosos ojos azules negros le sonrió.

-Avez-vous une résérvation mademoiselle?

-Na… ¿Nani…?

-Acaba de preguntarte si tienes una reserve hecha Utau.

La rubia miró hacia su izquierda. A su lado estaba una chica alta. Su piel era color canela. Su pelo y sus ojos eran de un color azabache precioso. Su sonrisa era radiante y junto a ella flotaban tres pequeñas charas. Una de pelo negro, otra de pelo verde y otra de pelo rojo.

-¿Tania…?

-¡Hey!

La chica guiño un ojo e hizo una pose de lo más femenina y divertida colocando una de sus manos en la cadera mientras hacia el signo de la victoria con su otra mano.

-Ikuto, ¿quién es ella?

-¿No la conoces? Es Tania Lavour, una famosa cantante aquí en Francia. Es amiga de Utau desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Tania fue a estudiar música en Japón y fue al conservatorio con Utau. Hace unos años se fue, pero mantuvieron el contacto. Sn exactamente iguales en carácter, aunque diría que es algo más infantil en algunos momentos.

Amu observó como las dos amigas se abrazaban efusivamente y luego la rubia se giraba hacia el resto del grupo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Tania, quiero presentarte a mis compañeros de viaje. Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Kuukai, Yaya y ya conoces a Ikuto.

La chica sonrió ampliamente y volvió a repetir su pose.

-¡Yaya quiere conocer mejor a Tania-sama!

La pequeña se acercó a ella corriendo y le agarró de la mano, en ese instante, la Chara del pelo rojo se interpuso en el camino de la pequeña.

-Oe. No te acerques tanto a Tania-san. A saber que cosas has estado toqueteando por ahí.

-¿¡Eeeeh!?

-¡Yima!

La pequeña chara de pelo negro se acercó a Yima y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Yima miró hacia otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con ella y la tercera Chara se colocó junto a la segunda.

-Sumimasen.

Dijeron a la vez las pequeñas. Luego hablo la del pelo verde.

-Mi nombre es Yume. Encantada de conocerlas. Ellas son Yumi y Yima. Somos las Charas de Tania-san.

-Yo soy Miki, y estas son Ran y Suu. Mis hermanas. Somos las Charas de Amu-chan.

Las Charas se fueron presentando de uno en uno y al final se fueron a pasear todos para encontrar un lugar para jugar todos juntos. Los humanos prefirieron ir a tomar un café en el restaurante del hotel, una sala amplia y cálida, con una decoración similar a la de la entrada de edificio. Las mesas eran de madera oscura y en vez de sillas, había amplios sillones de tela suave.

-¡Esto es magnífico!

-Utau, sigues siendo igual de impresionable. Parece mentira que te hallas acostumbrado a los lujos.

-Tania, veo que tú sigues siendo igual de realista.

Ambas rieron y los demás las miraron sin entender demasiado. Una camarera de pelo castaño y ojos verdes se acercó a la mesa. Su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro simple. Tenía una corbata negra con el escudo del hotel grabado en hilos dorados. En su mano derecha sostenía una bandeja metálica.

-Allez-vous prendre quelque chose pour boir?

Los japoneses miraron inquisitivamente a Tania que sonrió ampliamente. Pasado unos minutos todos tenían sus bebidas ante ellos tratando de recordar las palabras que Tania había empleado para pedirlas. Ikuto se llevo su taza de chocolate a los labios y le dio un sorbo. No sabía si era por el aire francés y europeo, pero su chocolate le parecía aún más dulce que los otros que había bebido en toda su vida. Fue entonces cuando se fijo en Amu. La pelirosa estaba hablando con Rima mientras las dos bebían de sus tazas humeantes. La rubia sostenía un café con leche con algo de nata montada encima mientras que Amu tomaba un té verde en una taza más grande que las de las demás. Estaba preciosa. Era preciosa. Sonrió levemente cuando vio una cabellera morena moverse al fondo del pasillo y una mano blanca indicarle que se acercara. Suspiró, dejó su taza sobre la mesa de madera y se levantó.

-¿Ikuto? ¿Dónde vas?

La voz de Utau sonó amenazadora y curiosa a la vez. Había entrecerrado los ojos y miraba fijamente a su hermano. Le parecía mal educado por su parte levantarse de esa forma sin mediar palabra con la intención de irse.

-Voy a pasear baka. Que nadie toque mi taza de chocolate.

Miró inquisitivamente a Amu con una sonrisa burlona. La chica infló los mofletes y miró hacia otro lado. El chico se carcajeó un poco más y se dirigió al pasillo. Se dirigió hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde había una zona de lectura. Dos sillones amplios, una mesita de madera con una lámpara y una ventana que dejaba ver la catedral de Notre Dame. Sentada ahí, leyendo una revista francesa, la misma que leía Utau en el avión de hecho, estaba Yuuto, tomandose un café solo con doble de azúcar.

-Por fin. Creía que no vendrías nunca. ¿Sabías que Angelina tiene pensado comprarse un apartamento por aquí?

-No me interesa Yuuto. Solo quiero saber qué haces aquí y por qué me sigues. Aunque quizás deba de decir _nos_ sigues.

Yuuto se rió por lo bajo y dejó la revista sobre la mesita. Le dio otro sorbo a su taza y la dejó sobre un platito de porcelana blanca. Cruzó sus piernas y entrelazó sus dedos mirando fijamente al chico.

-Estoy aquí porque Easter me pidió que acabase con vosotros, Ikuto.

-Me parece más sopechoso que me lo digas a que me lo ocultes, Yuu.

-¡No deberías desconfiar de aYuu-chan! ¡Ella se ha esforzado en venir hasta aquí para decíroslo!

Ikuto le dio un golpe a Kumiko y ésta salió disparada hasta el hombro de su dueña. Yuuto permanecía con el rostro sereno pero estaba muy seria. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Ojos marrones que había visto llorar demasiadas veces.

-Te agradecería que no trataras a mi Chara de esa forma tan descortés, Ikuto. Yo misma me estoy arriesgando muchísimo haciendo esto. No es agradable esta situación, ni para ti, ni para mí. Y supongo que cuando Utau se entere de mi llegada esto se hará aún peor.

-No metas a mi hermana en esto Yuuto.

-Sabes que ella siempre tiene que estar en medio… Nunca dejó estar tranquilos Ikuto…

La chica cambió su expresión a un tristeza profunda. Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a él. Ikuto no se movió ni un ápice. Sintió como ella clavaba sus ojos en su rostro. Quiso evitarlo, pero lo hizo. Recordó todas las veces que ella había acercado su cuerpo a el de. Recordó todas las veces que sus labios lo habían rozado. Y sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. No de miedo. Ni de nerviosismo. Temblaba de deseo. Porque deseaba volver a estar en contacto con la piel de Yuuto. Porque aunque sabía que amaba a Amu, Yuu seguía siendo una de sus pesadillas y sueños más vívidos en ese mundo.

-Yuu… Sabes que…

-Me has llamado Yuu… ¿Dónde han quedado la formalidad entre nosotros Ikuto?

-Yuuto basta. ¡Eres mi hermanastra!

-¡No lo digas! Quedamos en que nunca vovleríamos a mencionar que soy la hija de tu padre desaparecido Ikuto. ¡Lo prometiste antes que yo!

-¡Éramos críos Yuuto!

-¡Para ese entonces no te parecía ninguna cría!

Se miraron a los ojos enfurecidos. Si. Yuuto era hija de su padre. Aruto. Ese hombre que se había ido y no había vuelto. Ikuto sintió como la nostalgia volvía a los ojos de los dos y no pudo evitar recordar.

**Flash Back**

Ikuto se abrazó a sus piernas dentro del armario. A su lado estaba Utau, secándose las lágrimas. Acababan de decirles que su madre iba a casarse nuevamente y la idea no les hacía demasiada gracia. Y menos todavía con lo que acababan de traerles. Una niña. Una niña de pelo negro y ojos marrones como el chocolate con un chorrito de caramelo. Se llamaba Yuuto. Es más. Era Yuuto Tsukiyomi. Era la hija de su padre desaparecido. Easter la había encontrado y la había traído a Japón nuevamente desde Francia.

Con el paso de los días los dos hermanos aceptaron al nuevo miembro de su familia e Ikuto le tomó cierto cariño. La cuidó y mimo, despertando los celos de Utau, que no soportaba tener a su nueva hermana en frente. La encontraba odiosa y repulsiva. Siempre abrazada a su osito de peluche del mismo color que sus ojos. Siempre agarrada de la mano de _su_ hermano. Incluso se había atrevido a llamarlo Ikuto-_niisan_. Ni siquiera a ella se le era permitido llamarlo así. "Es pequeña Utau. No puedo negarme a que me llame así. Entiéndelo por favor.". Seguidamente se había ido al sofá, a coger a la pequeña en brazos para llevarla su cama, porque se había quedado dormida. Utau miró a su hermanastra con desprecio y bufó.

Con el tiempo, Yuuto creció y se fue convirtiendo en una mujercita. Al igual que Utau, claro. Pero la morena siempre era la preferida del peliazul. Lo era. Y eso a Utau la destrozaba. Su hermano siempre estaba diciéndole que le quedaban bien los vestidos, pero a la morena siempre recibía que estaba preciosa. Que estaba radiante. Que era magnífica. Y con quince años que tenían la morena y el peliazul, pues eran ambos mayores que Utau, un día se dejaron llevar. Y acabaron por besarse en un pasillo. Y luego acabaron por dormir juntos por la noche. Y luego acabaron por entregarse el uno al otro. Todo ello en un amor prohibido y secreto. Hasta que una mañana, Utau se levantó más pronto para ir a clase, y vio a su hermano y su hermanastra compartir un beso fogoso en la puerta de la cocina. Utau se escondió detrás de una columna, presenció la escena y sintió como el odio y la rabia crecían junto a los celos dentro de ella. Estaba rabiosa. Asique decidió dar el chivatazo. Y Yuuto se fue. Y no volvió jamás.

**Flash Back End**

-Pero las cosas han cambiado Yuuto. Ahora somos adultos. Supuestamente somos maduros. Supuestamente lo hemos superado.

-Yo te quiero Ikuto. Yo no quiero superarlo. Yo no quiero olvidarte. No ahora que por fin podemos vernos de nuevo.

La chica colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla del peliazul. Tuvo ganas de abrazarla. Tuvo ganas de volver a tener esa chica de quince años entre sus brazos. Tuvo ganas de volver a decirle que la quería. Pero sabía que sería mentirle. Sabía que sería peor para los dos. Porque el amaba a Amu. Otra quinceañera. Otra niña. Pero diferente. Quizás las cosas cambiaban ahora que Yuuto había vuelto, más hermosa, más mujer. Sabía que si se dejaba engatusar, pronto volvería a amarla. Y aquello no podía volver a ocurrir.

-Bésame… Bésame Ikuto… Como antes…

-¡¡Suelta a mi hermano víbora!!

La voz de Utau retumbó por el pasillo. Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Yuuto se apartó unos pasos de su hermanastro y al mismo tiempo la rubia agarró a su hermano del brazo y lo apartó de su enemiga. Ambas clavaron sus miradas en la de la otra. Ambas lucharon en sus pupilas.

-Es un placer volver a verte Utau-neechan.

-¡¡No me llames así maldita!!

-Creo que no eres la más indicada para llamarme así. Tú fuiste la que era devorada por la envidia. Envidia de que Ikuto me prefiriese a mí.

-¡¡Mentira!!

Utau no soportó más la situación y se llevó a su hermano. Antes de doblar la esquina, escuchó las mismas palabras que Yuuto había pronunciado antes de irse de la enorme mansión Tsukiyomi, mientras la empujaban al interior de un coche azul.

-_¡Nos volveremos a encontrar Utau! ¡Te juro que tus ojos volverán a perderse en los míos y sentirás la envidia y los celos devorarte! ¡Esto no quedará asi! ¡Ikuto me ama! ¡Asúmelo!_

Y la rubia sintió como su hermano la miraba de la misma manera que aquella vez. Odio y frustración. Y a partir de entonces, su hermano comenzó a desaparecer todas las noches. Hasta que las cosas empeoraron e Easter destrozó sus vidas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Realmente no tenía previsto incluirme de esta forma en la historia, pero en parte es para poder llevar a cabo una especie de "teoría" respecto al amor/obsesión de Utau respecto a su hermano y el pasotismo de él hacia ella :3 **

**Bueno Amu-Butterfly, quiero aclarecerte, que tu aparecerás nuevamente en el próximo capítulo para que así tengas un papel bastante importante en el futuro de nuestro protagonistas ;)**

**Espero que el capítulo les halla gustado y me encantaría que me dieran su opinión respecto a ella y si quieren, sugerirme alguna idea para continuarla ^___^**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo. **

**Ja ne!**


	11. Cap 9: Lunatic Charm VS Hime Dark

**Bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente con un capítulo nuevo ^__^. En este les dejaré un espacio especial a nuestros amigos los Charas porque me he dado cuenta de algo terrible e INADMISIBLE: ¡apenas aparecen esos seres que nos hacen reír tanto con sus travesuras! ¿¡Cómo no me mataron aún!?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Capítulo 9: Lunatic Charm VS Hime Dark**

-¡Súbditos! ¡Vuestro rey os habla! ¡Nuestra misión ésta vez no será solo de encontrar el Embrión antes que Easter, cino que también debemos protegernos a nosotros y a los guar…

-Te toca Kusu Kusu.

Kiseki miró al frente, aún sobre el joyero de madera de caoba y grabados de plata con su pequeño puño levantado. Ante el, sobre la alfombra roja y negra, estaban sus súbditos jugando a las cartas en círculos. Le ignoraban. Otra vez.

-¡Eh! ¡Escuchádme!

-Que no te prestemos atención no significa que no sepamos lo que estás diciendo.

El pequeño rey fulminó a la Chara del traje naranja. Odiaba cuando Kusu Kusu hacía esos comentarios y luego todos se reían de sus "gracias". Porque era obvio que no tenían ninguna gracia. Pasado un ratito, el rey se decidió a unirse a la partida, diciendo "Un rey siempre debe estar cerca de sus súbditos". Todos pasaron de el. Perdió la primera ronda. Perdió la tercera ronda después de perder la segunda. Perdió las diez rondas siguientes.

-¡Kiseki es realmente malo desu!

Todos los demás Charas se rieron tras el comentario de Suu. Pasado un buen rato en el que Kiseki se fue a un rincón maldiciendo a sus súbditos, Ran decidió que le apetecía jugar al escondite. Y Kiseki no podía negarse. Era su juego preferido. Asique al final, se unió a la partida. Pero claro, se unió el último y tuvo que empezar a contar el.

-Tienes que contar hasta…

Miki colocó su índice y su pulgar sobre su mentón, tratando de encontrar una cifra buena para que el rey se entretuviese un buen rato. Yima apartó a la Chara azulada y se plantó ante Kiseki.

-¡Hasta 1000!

-¿¡¡Eeeeeeeh!!?

Todos los Charas miraron a la del pelo rojo aterrorizados. Todos se habían quedado de piedra. Especialmente Kiseki, todo hay que decirlo. Alrededor de la Chara de Tania, todos se habían quedado blancos, mirándola fijamente en un fondo azul oscuro con una pequeña corriente que había movido una diminuta hoja verde.

-¡¡Iie!! ¡Un rey no tiene que tomarse tantas molestias! ¡¿Hasta 1000?! ¿¡Deseas matar de cansancio a tu rey!?

-¡No eres mi rey!

Ambos Charas se encararon. Entre sus caras aparecieron dos pequeños rayos amarillos que chocaron entre sí, produciendo un sonido metálico.

-Kiseki es demasiado orgulloso desu…

-Yima suele ser demasiado malvada a veces… Lo sentimos mucho…

Yumi y Yume se inclinaron levemente, algo sonrojadas de vergüenza. Los demás las miraron algo confusos pero no dijeron nada. Suponían, y acertaban, que Yima debía de obligarlas a disculparse continuamente. De hecho, Yima y Kiseki seguían peleándose sobre la cifra que la pequeña había propuesto. O más bien impuesto. Finalmente, fueron interrumpidos por una nueva voz.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Kumiko!

Todos se voltearon y vieron a la nueva Chara recién llegada. Yoru abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó volando hacia ella, dejando atrás a los demás.

-¡Ku… Kumiko! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Yoruuuuu!

La pequeña se abrazó al gatito y comenzó a frotar su carita contra la de Yoru.

-¡Me alegro tanto de verte!

-¡Hure! ¡Kumi-chan no me contestaste!

-Oh…

Kumiko se separó del gato y aclaró su garganta. Lo miró profundamente y se acercó a su oído. Todos los demás Charas agrandaron sus orejas y escucharon también. Kumiko tomó un aire misterioso y tenebroso a la vez. Yoru estaba de lo más tenso y nervioso, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

-Estoy aquí… En misión se-cre-ta…

-¿Una misión secreta?

-Hai… He venido con Yuu-chan para una misión muy, muy importante.

Al separarse del Chara gato, todos corearon un "ooooooh" con los ojos muy abiertos. Seguidamente, Eru se adelantó con los ojos en forma de estrella ninja y agarró las manos de Kumiko, la cual tenía la misma mirada que el angelito.

-¡Iru desea ayudarte en tu misión secreta!

-¡Bien! ¡Considérate parte del equipo!

-¡Eh!

Ambas se dieron la vuelta y miraron el resto de Charas. Kiseki volvía a estar al frente del grupo, con su puñito derecho alzado en el aire.

-¡Kiseki y el resto de sus súbditos desean también estar en esa misión!

Kumiko soltó las manos de su nueva amiga y se encaró también con el rey.

-Está bien. Podréis uniros a mi equipo. Pero mandaré yo.

-Con tal de que no sea Kiseki y sus descabellados planes los que nos dirijan, estamos conformes.

Tras las palabras de Rythm, Kiseki sintió como algo se partía en su interior. Miró a sus súbditos desde atrás mientras seguían a Kumiko. El no era tan mal rey. Era bueno y era justo. ¡Claro que era justo! Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Le faltaba algo. No… No era un algo. Era un alguien. Le faltaba una reina. Una reina a la cual sus súbditos quisieran y siguieran hasta el fin del mundo. Y la respuesta, la tenía al frente de ese grupo. Con su lazo morado de puntitos rosas y su sonrisa torcida. Kumiko era su reina perfecta.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Bien!

Kumiko se alzó un poco más en el aire mientras sus soldados la miraban fijamente.

-Nuestra misión será la de buscar a una chica de pelo rosa y un chico rubio de ojos rojos. ¡Es muy importante! ¿Alguien los ha visto?

Kumiko empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados con una mirada seria mientras Ran se adelantaba.

-¡Yo conozco una chica de pelo rosa y un chico rubio de ojos rojos! ¡Y los demás también!

-¿De verdad? ¡Oooh! ¡Por favor, llévenme con ellos!

Todos se dirigieron hacia el café del hotel.

-Ikuto no está nya.

-Habrá ido al baño desu.

-¡Es ella! ¡La chica del pelo rosa!

Kumiko se acercó hasta Amu, que tomaba su té verde con una sonrisa, riéndose de los disparates de Tania. En el fondo era una chica la mar de divertida. Al fondo del pasillo, aparecieron Ikuto y Utau. La rubia tenía una expresión de odio y rabia mientras tiraba de su hermano. Tras ellos había una voz gritándole a Utau. Todos se quedaron callados mirando a los hermanos. Utau se dio la vuelta y gritó.

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes! ¡Mi hermano no te ama pedazo de loca!

Fue entonces cuando algo rozó a la cantante. Una lámpara. Apenas la había arañado en el brazo pero aún así, la chica se quejó levemente. Ikuto miró hacia el fondo del pasillo con una pequeña sonrisa. No había cambiado nada.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? ¿¡Crees que lo que haces es normal!?

-¡Es más normal que tú!

De repente apareció Yuuto, encarándose a su hermanastra. Todos se levantaron. Kumiko se acercó volando a su dueña y se colocó sobre su cabeza. Yoru se dirigió hasta Ikuto mientras que Iru y Eru iban hacia Utau.

-¡Maldita seas Fujimie Yuuto! ¡Maldita seas para el resto de tu vida! ¡¿Quién te permite volver ahora?!

Yuuto sonrió burlonamente frente a su hermanastra y la señaló con un dedo acusador.

-Deberías maldecirte a ti misma. Solo tenías envidia. ¡Aún la tienes! ¡Estás celosa Hoshina Utau!

Utau gruñó, soltó a su hermano, hizo un Chara Change con Iru se fue volando por una ventana hacia la azotea, retando a la chica a que la siguiera. Yuuto, la imitó y todos los demás, intrigados y preocupados por la situación, decidieron hacer lo mismo. En la azotea, Utau ya se había transformado con Iru, con su traje rojo y las pulseras negras en forma de ala de murciélago.

-¡Atashi no kokoro! ¡Unlocke!

Yuuto se elevó en el aire, en una espiral de color morado y estrellas rosas. Kumiko hizo una signo de la victoria y entró en su huevo igual al aura que las rodeaba. Entró en el interior del pecho de Yuuto, la cual arqueó su espalda con gracia. En sus caderas aparecieron una falda rosa de volantes negros y unos calcetines hasta las rodillas de rallas rosas y moradas. Su pecho estaba cubierto de una cita morada atada en la espalda mientras que sobre su cabeza había aparecido el enorme lazo. La chica terminó su transformación de rodillas en el aire, haciendo un guiño.

-¡Hime Dark!

El aura explotó tras ella y la chica calló de pie frente a su hermanastra.

-¡Veamos de qué eres capaz Lunatic Charm!

Con un rápido movimiento, en su mano derecha apareció una rosa negra. Sonrió malévolamente y la tiró con un movimiento preciso.

-¡Dangerous Rose!

La rosa salió disparada con una fuerza y una velocidad que la hacían casi invisible y seguidamente la clavó en una pared que acabó con un impresionante agujero en su centro. Utau observó algo asustada el resultado de su ataque. Tendría que tener especial cuidado con las rosas de su hermanastra. Se encaró nuevamente a ella y lanzó su ataque preferido. Todos sus murciélagos morados volaron hacia Yuuto, pero algo destrozó su intención. Una garra azulada

-¡Ikuto!

-No te lo permitiré Utau.

Utau abrió mucho los ojos y observó a su hermano. Estaba protegiendo a esa víbora. Acababa de parar su ataque para proteger a aquella chica que había destrozado su vida. Tras cinco años sin verse, Yuuto seguía siendo la preferida de su hermano. Se sintió herida y rechazada nuevamente. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando una voz se dejó escuchar desde arriba. Tania. Su pelo había cambiado de color a un tono verde. Sus vaqueros azules y su camisa negra se habían sustituido por un vestido amarillo que acababa antes de sus rodillas. Calzaba unas botas del mismo color hasta más arriba de las rodillas. En su mano portaba una flauta verde de las que se colocan hacia un lado. Descendió y se colocó junto a su amiga. Utau le sonrió cálidamente y Tania imitó su movimiento.

-Vamos Utau. ¡Lucha por lo que amas!

-¡Hai!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

**Bueno, como podéis ver, he querido que siga la trama entre Utau y yo en este capítulo. Tania aparecerá más en el próximo capítulo, puesto que he tenido un problema con el Word. He tenido que borrar un párrafo entero y no pude volverlo a escribir por culpa de mi torpeza al presionar Ctrl+F en vez de Ctrl+G para guardar y a partir de la segunda línea, el párrafo se vio desplazado hacia a la derecha. Traté de cambiar de hoja copiando y pegando, ¡pero siempre me daba ese horrendo resultado! Bueno, espero que no me vuelva a pasar -.-"**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Actualizaré muy a menudo, puesto que ¡estoy realmente inspiradísima! ¡Ah! Para todas las personas que han leído los shtos que estoy traduciendo, quiero disculparme infinitamente por mi tardanza, pero ahora mismo estoy centrándome mucho en este proyecto y en el lemon que tengo pensado publicar en breve :3**

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

**Ja ne!**


	12. Cap 10: Recuerdos

**Capítulo 10: Recuerdos**

-¡Auch!

-¡Deja de moverte tanto baka!

Amu volvió a apretar el algodón impregnado de betadine sobre las heridas del chico neko. Las heridas de Easter ya cicatrizaban pero aún tenían que recibir cuidados. Ellas, y las heridas provocadas por la lucha en la azotea. Se hizo un silencio tenso en el baño de la habitación del chico.

-Ne… Ikuto...

-¿Hum?

-Ella… ¿Realmente es tu hermanastra? ¿Realmente estuvieron… junto?

-¿Yuuto…? Si… Es mi hermanastra por parte de padre, que se volvió a casar en Francia tras su partida y tuvo una hija. Yuuto. Easter sabía de su existencia, la buscó y se la llevó a Japón. Y si… Estuve realmente loco por aquel pelo negro hasta la cintura. Me enamoré del chocolate acaramelado de sus ojos. Deseé el cuerpo y el rostro de ángel que tiene y grabé a fuego en mi memoria el tono de su voz.

-¿La quieres aún?

-Yo tampoco lo sé Amu.

Otra vez silencio. Se miraron los dos a través del espejo de cuerpo entero que tenían a un lado. Se miraron como si estuvieran frente a frente. Amu se enredó en la mirada del neko. Se perdió en su fragancia y acabó sedienta de sus labios. Por su parte, Ikuto observaba los rasgos de la niña. Porque para él, Amu siempre sería una niña. No podía verla de ninguna otra forma que no fuera así. A lo lejos, sonó una canción de Hillary Duff.

**Amu POV**

Sentí una punzada de celos. Rememoré todos mis recuerdos con Ikuto. Mi cuarto. El aeropuerto. El parquet de atracciones de Easter. Las tazas de té. Las miradas. La declaración después de la de Tadase en aquel Día Blanco tan increíble. Las risas. Las bromas. El violin.**  
**

Y ahora llegaba ella. Con su precioso y _normal_ pelo negro, no como el mio, de un rosa espantoso y artificial. Con sus ojos acaramelados con chocolate, una mezcla de lo más original y bonita. Con su cuerpo de mujer. Porque sería obvio que él la eligiese por eso: por ser mujer. Con sus curvas, con su madurez. Con su inteligencia.

¿Y yo? No puedo estar soñando siempre. No puedo esperar a que toda mi vida, me daran las cosas hechas. Ella ha venido nuevamente para recuperar al hombre que ama. ¿No haría yo lo mismo? ¿No lucharía por el hombre que amo? Si. Si que lo haría. Y no soy ella, con su cuerpo perfecto, su sonrisa blanca y radiante, sus ojos bonitos o su larga melena azabache. No. Yo me convertiré en alguien mejor para luchar por lo que amo. ****

**Ikuto POV**

La miré de reojo. Su sonrisa era de preocupación. Sus ojos estaban tristes. De alguna forma, vi a la pequeña Yuuto reflejada en ella. De alguna forma pude ver y comprender mejor como se sentía Amu en aquel instante. Pude comprender lo difícil que era para ella que la viese como una niña. Pude comprender su frustración y entender sus sentimientos.

Acomodé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y la miré. Ella clavó sus pupilas en las mías. Me parecieron más hermosas que nunca. Me parecieron simples y brillantes. Me parecieron un mar de trigo en el que tumbarme para sentir las caricias del viento. Era simplemente hermosa. Y decidí hacerlo saber.

-Creo que no deberías sentirte así Amu. Después de todo, tienes quinces años. Que Yuuto tenga veinte no significa que sea más mujer que tu. Aún usa relleno porque no se siente bien con su pecho, y si la has visto tan alta es por sus tocones de ocho centímetros. Yuuto es pequeña, y eso la acompleja muchísimo. Tan fuerte y madura que la has visto hasta el punto de asustar, es infantil y débil en los mismos grados. Yuuto tuvo que crearse una nueva personalidad, así apareció Kumiko en su vida, al igual que Ran, Suu y Miki aparecieron en la tuya o Yoru en la mía.

Amu me miró con un brillo de comprensión en los ojos. Estaba hermosa con ese rostro tan serio pero a la vez dulce. Era hermosa en sí. Tan suave. Infantil. Madura. Cariñosa. Rabiosa…

**Normal POV**

Se miraron a los ojos y finalmente, Amu decidió que lo mejor era irse. Asique se levantó del taburete y se fue de la habitación, dejando solo al chico neko con sus recuerdos.

**Flash Back**

-¡… dieciocho, diecinueve y veinte! ¡Listos o no, voy a buscaros!

Yuuto se separó del tronco del cerezo y miro por todas partes. El jardín de la mansión Tsukiyomi estaba cubierto de flores de cerezo, contrastando con el verdor de la hierba. La niña se fijó en un arbusto que tenía una coleta rubia.

-¡Utau te encontré!

La rubia salió corriendo y trató de alcanzar el tronco del árbol para salvarse pero Yuuto fue más rápida y agarró la falda de su vestido naranja, tirándola a la hierba, ambas riendo. Al mirar hacia arriba vieron a Ikuto en una de las ramas del cerezo. Una de las flores que se había desprendido había caído sobre su pelo, dando un precioso contraste de rosa-azul con su piel blanca. Utau se levantó emocionada y junto sus manos mientras saltaba.

-¡Ikuto! ¡Qué listo eres! ¡Utau también quiere subir a los árboles!

-Tú no Utau. Eres demasiado pequeña y podrías lastimarte. Demo, Yuuto-chan puede aprender si lo desea.

La niña, de ya diez años se sonrojó levemente imaginándose en la misma rama que su hermanastro, ambos mirando el horizonte mientras las flores de sakura caían con gracia. Utau puso mala cara mirando a su hermanastra inflando los mofletes mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué me dices Yuu? ¿Quieres aprender?

Ikuto bajó de un salto y agarró la mano derecha de su hermanastra. El calor de su piel le envió una descarga compartida con la niña. Utau los observó, algo celosa ya que su hermano nunca la agarraba con tanto cariño. Ni se quedaba mirando sus ojos así. Asique decidió interrumpir el momento.

-¡Ne! Yuuto-oneechan, Utau quiere jugar a otra cosa.

Yuuto miro a su hermanastra. Pese a tener ya ocho años, seguía comportándose como cuando había llegado a la casa. Sonrió y se soltó del agarre de Ikuto. Le miró con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez otro día Ikuto-niichan.

Y la chica agarró la mano de la pequeña rubia que ya quería jugar a las tiendas. Pasaron toda la tarde mimando a la pequeñaja y luego, fueron al parque a pasear mientras comían un helado. Todos riendo. Todos felices.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Utau! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de tu hermana?!

-¡Ella no es mi hermana Ikuto! ¡Es una intrusa en nuestra casa! ¡Es el fruto de la huida de nuestro padre!

Las palabras de la rubia golpearon a Ikuto a través del aire. Yuuto observaba a los dos hermanos desde la puerta. Las mejillas pálidas, los ojos húmedos. Las manos y las piernas le temblaban. Era incapaz de defenderse. Y todo porque había mencionado que llevaba el apellido Tsukiyomi. Todo porque había mostrado a su hermanastra el papel que demostraba que realmente era la hija de Aruto. La frustración y el odio de Utau aumentaron. Para ella, no existía ninguna Yuuto Tsukiyomi si la que la había traído al mundo no era Souko. Se negaba ante tal blasfemia a su madre. Nadie más que su hermano, ella y Souko merecían ese apellido. Nadie más.

Utau clavó su mirada violeta a las pupilas opacas de su hermanastra y pareció disparar rayos hacia ella, quemando su piel con el odio que le profanaba. La odiaba. La detestaba. Y todo porque hacía un año que su hermano y ella estaban más que confiados el uno al otro. Yuuto e Ikuto tenían 14 años. Se llevaban bien. Demasiado bien en la opinión de la rubia. Ikuto mimaba a su hermanastra lo que no mimaba a su hermana biológica. Con el tiempo, la admiración que Utau sentía por Yuuto se había convertido en pura envidia y puro odio. Se había obsesionado con su hermano y trataba por todos los medios de separarlos.

Fue entonces cuando algo interrumpió el silencio instalado en el salón de la casa Tsukiyomi. Una bofetada. Souko había presenciado la pelea entre sus hijos y no había dudado en abofetear a la pequeña. Utau observó a su madre como si la hubiese amenazado con matarla y dejó que una lágrima cayese de sus ojos.

-Eres una envidiosa Utau. Yuuto-san es tu hermanastra. Es hija de tu padre, debes quererla y respetarla como tal. Como hija de un Tsukiyomi.

-¡Demo, oka-san! ¡Ella no es tu hija y debes cuidar de ella! ¡Debes alimentarla cuando no ha salido de tu vientre como Ikuto-niisan y yo!

-¡No me llames así Utau!

-¡Ella tiene derecho a llamarte así! ¡¿Por qué yo no?!

-¡Basta!

Yuuto recuperó las fuerzas nuevamente tras las palabras de la rubia. Observó a Souko, con la mirada perdida en las pupilas de su hijastra.

-Gommen ne Souko-san… Siento tanto darle tantos problemas… Demo… Oka-chan desapareció al igual que otou-san… Easter me encontró y me trajeron aquí… No supe que les traería tantos problemas… Yo…

Ikuto abrazó a la chica. Besó su frente y acomodó su cabeza en su hombro, dejando que mojase su camisa con las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Utau observó destrozada la escena mientras Souko se iba al jardín, para meditar cobre las palabras de ambas niñas. La rubia salió corriendo de la habitación, para irse a su cuarto y empapar su almohada. Estaba indignada. Estaba celosa. Rabiosa. La odiaba. La detestaba. Había profanado su hogar y su vida. Le había robado su hermano, su madre y su padre. Esa niña tenía que irse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Sumimasen Ikuto… No te había visto…

-No importa Yuuto… Yo también iba distraído…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Su sangre comenzó a alterarse. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a estremecerse. El calor de la piel del otro contra la suya propia se convirtió en un segundo en una necesidad. Ikuto clavó sus ojos en los de su hermanastra. Los observó. Se inundó de su calidez, de su color y su ternura. Se dejó ahogar en el aroma azucarado de la chica, se dejó torturar por la suavidad de su piel. ¿Desde cuándo Yuuto era tan hermosa? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Ella elevó su mano derecha y la colocó en la mejilla izquierda de Ikuto. El contacto les provocó una corriente eléctrica por toda la espina dorsal. Estuvieron sedientos de una forma desconocida. No supieron comprender como sus labios quedaron unidos. No supieron comprender porque sus lenguas bailaban ni por qué sentían la necesidad de más. No supieron entender por qué no paraban. Solo profundizaron el beso, el contacto, y pronto conocieron el cuerpo del otro a través de dulces caricias. Ikuto recorrió la espalda de la morena, tocando a su paso la tela del sujetador. Fue en ese momento, sintiendo la prenda íntima bajo la camiseta morada de la chica, que se dio cuenta de que Yuuto era toda una mujer. Una mujer pequeña, menudita y aún desarrollándose, pero le bastó para ver que ya no era una niña.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos un instante que pareció una eternidad. Inundaron sus mentes de la imagen que tenían del otro. Inundaron sus cuerpos del calor del otro y luego llenaron el aire de palabras que no creían capaces de decir a otra persona.

-Kimiwo ai shiteru Yuuto-chan..

-Ai shiteru Ikuto-kun…

**Dos meses después~~**

-Ikuto-koi… Aquí no… ¿Y si baja Souko-san y nos ve?

-Iie… Oka-san estará dormida hasta las diez… Aún es pronto. No pasará nada si nos mimamos un ratito…

La morena se rió por lo bajini levemente sonrojada. Acercó sus labios a los del chico y los unió. Sintió nuevamente las manos de su amado hermanastro rodear su cintura mientras enredaba sus dedos con su pelo azulado. El calor de su cuerpo se había convertida en una necesidad para el suyo. La placó contra la pared junto a la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Matte!

-¿Nani…?

-¿No has oído eso?

-Yuu, te estás volviendo paranoica cariño… No hay nadie. Utau se levantará a la misma hora de siempre. Tenemos una hora para nosotros.

Yuuto siguió con los juegos de Ikuto aún algo nerviosa. No estaba muy segura de las palabras de su hermanastro pero le siguió la corriente del todo. Sus besos se volvieron más ardientes. Sus caricias se volvieron brumosas hasta que destrozaron el silencio

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¿¡Nani!? ¡¿Irme?! ¿¡Doushite!?

-¿No es obvio Yuuto? Utau nos lo ha contado todo. Incluso nos ha dado pruebas.

El nuevo marido de Souko extendió su brazo con el móvil de última generación color azul cielo de Utau. En la pantalla había una imagen, una foto para ser exactos, en la que aparecían Yuuto e Ikuto abrazados, ambos compartiendo un fogoso beso. Yuuto e Ikuto se miraron a los ojos hasta que unas manos aprisionaron los brazos de la chica y la empezaron a arrastrar hacia la puerta.

-¿¡Nani?! ¡¡Soltadme!!

-No van a acatar tus ordenes Yuuto. Ellos te llevaran de nuevo a Francia. Nunca debí preocuparme por ti y por tu futuro. Volverás al internado. No quiero volver a saber más de ti.

La chica clavó sus ojos hacia su hermanastra, que la miraba complacida desde su sitio junto al sofá. Repentinamente, sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de odio y frustración y comenzó a gritar como una posesa.

-¡Nos volveremos a encontrar Utau! ¡Te juro que tus ojos volverán a perderse en los míos y sentirás la envidia y los celos devorarte! ¡Esto no quedará así! ¡Ikuto me ama! ¡Asúmelo!

Utau viró la mirada frustrada por las palabras de la chica que aún trataba de zafarse de los brazos que tiraban de ella hasta un coche azul. La chica logró soltarse gracias a un par de patadas y mordiscos y corrió hasta su hermanastro.

-Ikuto-koi…

-Volveremos a vernos Yuuto… Te lo prometo…

-Prométeme que irás a buscarme y nada nos separará…

Las manos volvieron a rodear sus brazos pero esa vez no opuso resistencia. Solo podía mirar los ojos atormentados del hombre al que amaba, esperando a que el le diese aquella promesa. Pero entró en el coche y no recibió respuesta alguna. Solo supo que Ikuto nunca iría a buscarla. Porque el acababa de darse cuenta del terrible error que habían cometido. Ella no se daría cuenta hasta unos cuantos años más tarde.

**Flash Back End**

-Me fui y nunca volviste a por mí…

-Nunca te hice la promesa de volver a por ti, Yuuto.

La morena se sentó frente a su hermanastro en la sala donde el chico había decidido pasar la tarde. Estaban en el Café de Paris. Un local famoso en todo el mundo, donde el olor a café lo inundaba todo y su suculento estilo francés rodeaba a todas las personas. París era maravilloso. Era una ciudad perfecta. Ikuto le dio un sorbo ligero a su chocolate y Yuuto observó sus movimientos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no era lo mejor para los dos.

-Teníamos quince años. No podías saber qué era lo mejor para nosotros. Ni si quiera lo sabes aún.

-Yuuto no insistas.

-Es por ella ¿verdad? Esa pelirosa de ojos dorados. ¿Te siguen gustando las niñas Ikuto? ¡¿Ya te la has llevado a la cama como hiciste conmigo?!

La cafetería se quedó en silencio. Pese a hablar en japonés, era más que obvio que estaba discutiendo. Yuuto clavó sus ojos marrones en la mesa de madera y bufó. Luego agarró su bolso de Chanel y salió del local. Ikuto escuchó como sus tacones se alejaban de la puerta y luego las voces de los clientes volvieron a retumbar. El chico neko dejó un billete de veinte euros sobre la mesa y se fue. Siguió la silueta femenina de su hermanastra que caminaba unos veinte metros por delante de el. Yuuto había mantenido su silueta de quinceañera. Aún tenía la cintura estrecha y unas caderas perfectas. No supo por qué la seguía. Le interesaba saber qué había sido de su hermanastra todos esos años, aunque sabía que convencer a una Yuuto enfadada era muy difícil. Corrió hasta ella y agarró su brazo.

-¿Qué…? ¡Ikuto! ¡Suéltame baka!

El apretó más el agarre en la muñeca de la morena y clavó sus ojos en los de la mujer. Lucharon como lo solían hacer Utau y el y no entendió porque le gustaba más hacerlo con la morena que con la rubia. De repente, alguien interrumpió el momento.

-¡Ikuto!

Esa voz… Esa voz tan sumamente perfecta y melódica. Esa voz tan sumamente mística. El sonido entró en su cabeza y se anidó perfectamente. Soltó el agarre alrededor de la muñeca de Yuuto y se dio la vuelta, tratando de parecer aburrido. Ahí estaba. Sujetando montones de cajitas con lazos de colores y bolsas de tiendas de marca. Junto a ella estaba Utau, acompañada de Kuukai, el cual estaba cargado de bolsas y paquetes, seguramente los de la rubia. Era tan… perfecta.

-Yo chibi.

-¡Ne ne IKuto! ¿Vienes con nosotros de compras?

-Me parece que ya compraron bastante, ¿no crees?

Ella sonrió ampliamente y miró detrás del chico. Observó a Yuuto. Era elegante e informal a la vez. Llevaba una camiseta negra escotada y una mini falda rosa de volantes negros parecida a la de su trasformación Chara. Sobre su cabeza estaba un lacito rosa. Calzaba unas botas altas de cuero a juego con su bolso. Si. Yuuto parecía tener una cantidad de dinero tan descomunal como la de Utau, la cual le había comprado todos los modelitos que había querido, y los que no, también.

-Ne, Yuuto-san puede venir con nosotros.

Escuchó como Utau la maldecía por detrás pero la ignoró. La morena la miro un buen rato, escrutando su rostro infantil y finalmente asintió. Agarró el brazo del peli azul sin previo aviso y tiró de el para que caminasen juntos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TOT esperaba más comentarios para el capitulo anterior, pero bueno, aquí tienen el décimo capítulo de esta extraña trama e___e. A ver si me llega algo más de inspi para poderla continuar**

**Ja ne!**


	13. Chapter 11: Ella

**Nuevo capítulo :3 Siento muchísimo tanta tardanza, pero he estado sin inspiración todo este tiempo, y para escribir una bazofia prefiero no escribir -.-". Espero que les guste y que esto esté saliendo bien xD. Por cierto, les recomiendo leer esto con la canción de Coldplay "The Science", ya que su ritmo os encandilará y la letra es simplemente preciosa :]**

…

**Capítulo 11: Ella**

**Ikuto POV**

Miradla… Como camina… Esos andares tan femeninos. Tan sumamente perfectos. Tan seductora. Tan mujer y niña a la vez. La sonrisa de niña. Los ojos y mirada de mujer que sabe qué desea de nosotros. Las caderas que se mueven con cada paso. Su pelo rosa que ya roza su cintura dándole un aspecto más infantil. Sus manitas blancas, tan suaves, que agarran firmemente sus bolsas de papel. Las piernas largas y bien torneadas que piden a gritos ser acariciadas. La voz tan melodiosa. Tan armoniosa que acompaña a mi violín de una manera tan sumamente hermosa que podría compararse con ella, aunque es obvio, que Hinamori Amu siempre será más hermosa que cualquier otra cosa…

-Ne… Ikuto…

Viré la mirada hacía mi derecha. Ahí estaban. Las dos. La pelirosa y la morena. Clavé mis ojos en la que me había hablado, Amu, que me estaba sonriendo cálidamente. Como la quería. Como la adoraba…

-¿Qué?

-Hure… Quizás… Estaba pensando… Si te apetecía acompañarme al Moulin Rouge esta tarde… Ya que nadie desea acompañarme.

La miré… Como una ¿cita? La miré un buen rato. Creo que incluso dejé de caminar para plantarme ahí, en mitad de los Campos Elíseos. Utau me miró y Yuuto parecía esperar que yo me negase a acompañarla. Yuuto… Ella…

Ella es buena y mala a la vez. Su pelo negro y brillante seduce a cualquier hombre. No sonríe abiertamente casi nunca, suele hacerlo de lado. Desde que tiene quince años, saluda a sus amigas haciendo el signo de la victoria mientras dice "Paz" con su mirada dulce. Tiene las piernas largas y finas. Sus brazos son finísimos y todos podemos rodear sus muñecas con dos dedos sin dificultad. Su piel es suave y de un color mate claro. Canta como los ángeles. Acaricia como el viento y recuerdo que sus besos eran ardientes, apasionados y a la vez dulces y tiernos. No recuerdo haber besado nunca a una mujer con tanta pasión como cuando la besaba a ella… Quizás porque fue mi primer amor… Quizás porque cada vez que he besado a Amu en los labios ha sido para burlarme de ella y he tratado de no lastimarla.

Ambas me miraron, y sentí como las dudas crecían dentro de mí hasta el punto de inundar mi mente por completo hasta que se quedó totalmente en blanco y fui incapaz de seguir caminando.

**Normal POV**

Las palabras se perdieron en aquel instante. Rima mirada detenidamente un escaparate junto a Nagihiko. Tadase hacía como que no estaba escuchando, esperando la respuesta de Ikuto mientras que Utau y Kuukai estaban haciendo fotografías de cualquier lugar que fuese interesante o gracioso. Nadie parecía tener ganas de hablar o de seguir caminando. No… No era fácil seguir así. No era fácil estar en otro país, estar siendo perseguidos por Easter y hacerle compañía a la que había sido contratada para matarlos. Quiso decir algunas palabras. Quiso acercarse a Amu y decirle que las cosas saldrían bien, que nada los separaría, que aún estando en aquella situación tan extrañamente horrorosa, corriendo en círculos tratando de encontrar una respuesta a aquella gran duda, solo quería que ella le dijera "Te quiero". Porque nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil. Nadie dijo que iba a ser tan difícil… Y no deseaba ir de nuevo al principio de su historia de amor "perfecta" con la pelirosa. No deseaba volver a sufrir más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo. Y por eso prefirió poner una escusa barata, ser borde con ella, y luego marcharse al hotel, dejándola ahí plantada, junto al resto de sus compañeros y Yuuto, que le miraba alejarse como si el acabase de arrancarle el corazón, para luego irse ella también si mediar alabra.

…..

-Amu-chi… ¿Amu-chi…? ¡Amu-chi!

-¿Eh…?

-¡No has probado bocado de tu goffre! ¿Daijobu desho?

Amu elevó la mirada y observó detenidamente a la niña. Yaya tenía la carita recubierta de chocolate. Tenía un tenedor en la mano derecha, con un trozo de goffre clavado en el artilugio occidental. Utau la miraba fijamente y Rima estaba limpiando la cara de Nagihiko también manchada de chocolate.

-¿Qué ocurre…?

-No Amu. ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? Desde que se fue mi hermano no has dicho ni una palabra. ¿Qué te pasa?

La rubia la miro expectante. Amu se quedó en silencio y prefirió levantarse antes de romper a llorar ante sus comentarios. Caminó sin rumbo por las calles de París, hasta llegar a los pies de la Torre Eiffel. Contempló la enorme construcción de metal un buen rato. Tenía centenares de pequeñas luces doradas como sus ojos brillando encima de ella. La gente caminaba a su alrededor, rozándola, pero ella era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Era incapaz de seguir con esto. Tenía que marcharse. Tenía que irse… Escapar…

-Hinamori.

Amu se volteó lentamente, encarándose con Yuuto. La morena tenía los ojos tristes pero decididos. Parecía haber tomado una decisión.

-Yuuto-san… ¿Daijobu?

-He tomado una decisión… ¡Lucha conmigo Hinamori! ¡La vencedora se quedará con el corazón de Ikuto!

Amu se quedó ahí plantada. Observando detenidamente a la mujer. Observó su pelo negro. Sus ojos profundos. Sintió envidia, dolor y pena de sí misma.

-No necesitamos luchar para poder tener el corazón de Ikuto.

Se callaron. Se miraron intensamente. Las palabras de Amu habían sido realmente ciertas y estúpidas a la vez. La pelirosa vio como la morena clavaba sus ojos hacía una calle abarrotada que, si recordaba bien, las conducirá al hotel.

-Dime Hinamori… Tu sigues siendo una niña, ¿ne?

Amu entendió el doble sentido de la pregunta al instante. Apretó los dientes y clavó su mirada en la figura de su rival. No tenía nada que hacer. Su historia con Ikuto sería imposible con una mujer como Yuuto ante ella.

-_¿Pero que digo? ¡Yo no quiero tener nada con Ikuto! ¿Por qué me interesa tanto luchar contra ella si realmente no quiero hacerlo? Solo soy… una cría…_

-Yuuto-san, no me interesa luchar contra ti. Si deseas volver con Ikuto, pese al pequeño lazo de sangre que os une yo no soy nadie para impedíroslo. Solo deseo que me dejes en paz.

Y con paso tranquilo la chica se fue hacia el hotel, decidida a olvidar aquel encuentro tan sumamente desagradable. Yuuto la observó alejarse con una sonrisa triunfal. Desde luego, qué fácil era hacer sentir incómoda a aquella niña.

-Kumiko.

-¿Hai?

La pequeña salió de detrás de su pelo con la misma sonrisa que su dueña y se quedó frente a los ojos de ésta, esperando alguna orden. Pero Yuuto seguía en silencio. Sin saber muy bien qué tendría que decirle a la Chara. Asique las dos se perdieron el en frío de la noche parisina. Se perdieron y no regresaron.

**Dos meses después.**

-¿¡Que nos tenemos que ir!

-Claro que si Rima.. Es más que obvio. Llevamos en este hotel dos meses, así levantaremos más sospechas. Tania no puede ayudarme más, mañana tiene que irse de gira por toda Francia y no podremos mantenernos más tiempo aquí. He reservado un vuelo directo a Nueva York. Nos quedaremos allí hasta nueva señal.

-Utau, no podemos marcharnos tan rápidamente, levantaríamos sospechas igualmente.

-No repliques Ikuto. La única razón por la que deseas quedarte en París es paa encontrar a esa víbora de Yuuto. Lo más seguro es que esté ya en Tokio, planeando con Easter la mejor manera de acabar con nosotros. Ha desaparecido y no volverá. Sácate la idea de que volverá de la cabeza. Solo consigues hacerte daño tontamente.

Nadie dijo nada. El silencio se había convertido en las conversaciones más largas que llegaban a tener todos juntos. Los Charas ya se aburrían bastante, se sabían la ciudad y el hotel de arriba abajo e incluso habían tenido aventuras en los pueblos cercanos como Marol Embosse*****. No les quedaba otra que marcharse. Nueva York sería otro reto más, pero tendrían que superarlo todos juntos. Intentarlo al menos…


End file.
